Drums of War
by Knitting Dragon
Summary: Journey with Tristina as she starts on the path of the aura guardian. Meet her friends, teachers, an the love of her life. Laugh and cry with her as she faces the choices she has to make.
1. chapter 1

Drums of War Chapter 1

A New Partner

He closed his eyes sat back against a sun warm rock face and listened to the throbbing beat of the drums as they kept the march in time. The valley below was nothing special; just a scrap of land caught between two countries with greedy leaders. By day's end what few crops weren't burned or trampled would be watered with the lifeblood of man an mon alike. At least the drums gave the few farm folk left in the valley time to run. He opens his eyes to see a girl with a eevee heading straight up his hill. Her aura glowed with panic and determinant. He sighed and stretches - time to get to work.

Tristina ran like her life depended on it, because it did. Armies had all to many uses for a passably good-looking girl; if she survived being caught in the battle, that is. "If I can just make it to the cliffs."

He fell into stride with her as she crested the hill. He was glad he had taken the time to let the valley folk get used to him over the past year.

She just cast him a startled look and keeps running. She didn't know why the traveler was running with her, but now was not the time to find out. Especially not with the drums growing louder, with scouts likely to be moving ahead of both armies. She loosened her belt as she ran and pulled her tunic up enough to make a pouch about her waist then tightens the belt before scooping the eevee up.

He looked north as the first houndoom's howls echo down the valley. "Celebi had better be right about the girl; I hated fighting fire-types when they run in a pack." He turns, putting his back to the cliff as the eevee slid into the pouch she made with her tunic.

She starts to climb. Tristina works her way up the cliff easily, her escape route long-planned and practiced. She soon pulls herself into the cave hidden halfway up the cliff, grabbed the rope she stored there, and drops one end for the lucario still backed against the cliff. "Come on."

He turns and grabs the rope climbing as fast as he can up to her, just managing to pull himself into the cave and getting the rope up as the first houndoom jumps at the cliff.

She lets eevee out of her tunic and adjusts her belt before picking up a heavy pack and a lantern. "Can you communicate clearly with humans?" She looks over at him with old eyes in a young face.

He shakes his head, "Lu lucar rio." Before falling in step with her, ready to follow where she would lead him.

"Well, you're welcome to come along. We are going to the mountains where it is too hard to move whole armies about. " She lights the lantern and heads deeper into the cave system, clearly having a good idea where she is going.

He fell back a little and looked as her aura, only to find it calm, sure, and more developed that was typical of those without training. "So she does have guardian potential after all." He found it hard to look away from her bright aura until her eevee nearly tripped him.

Eevee looked up at him, "Eyes forward before I bite you. "

Tristina looks back at them "Kimmie don't be rude! He is stuck in a cave with us; let him try to figure us out." She smiles at her eevee companion.

His heart beats a little harder when she smiles and he jerks his gaze away! He looks around the cave they walk through trying to keep his breathing even. "Kimmie remind me to hit Celebi if we survive this trip."

Kimmie looks up at him, "That is the second time you have mentioned him. What does he have to do with any of this?"

She stops and holds out a hand to stop them. Before taking several steps forward and bowing. "We give thanks to the Keepers of the Cave for safe passage. "

He moved into a fighting stance when a large graveler moved out of the shadows.

The graveler bows or nods--kind of hard to tell. He waves them to the left-hand passage before patting her on the head. "Grav ler aveler."

"Thank you." She smiles takes a double-handful of moss-covered river rocks from her pockets, and places them in graveler's hands. "I will miss you be careful. "

Graveler pats her again and waves her down the left-hand passage again before setting down in the right-hand massage blocking anyone from coming up behind them.

Kimmie runs at Tristina's side as they hurry down the passage. "It will have to wait till we get out of here, but lucario you will tell me."

He just grunts and switches to aura sight. "Golbat ahead to the right. "

She slows and looks at him moving at a fast walk with the his eyes closed, never missing a step. She catches her breath and looks away. She hears a rustling and looks up to see a colony of golbat. If they had still been running they would have woken them.

As they near the exit, Kimmie creeps forward and sticks her head out to look around. Upon finding no soldiers have made it into the inaccessible hanging valley with its patch of forest, she calls softly.

As soon as they are out of the cave, he scoops Kimmie up and heads into the forest, heading for cover.

"Hey, where do you think your going with Kimmie? " She follows, trying to take back her partner. "Give her back."

He passes her Kimmie and pulls her down into the bushes just as a fearow passes over with a scout on its back. He watches from the shadows until it passes before offering her a paw up.

She takes his paw and lets him pull her up. "You can sense them coming?"

He just nods and keeping her hand in his paw, leads her into deeper cover.

Kimmie hops out of Tristina's arms. "Okay start talking."

He lifts the outer edge of a bramble thicket to reveal a hollow inside with soft moss. "Celebi collects useful beings. I am one. He dumped me off in this mountain range and told me a potential female Aura Guardian was going to need help, protection, and teaching. I suspected her for some time, but have not been close enough tell today to be sure."

Tristina leads the way into the hollow and curls up to rest. "We are going to have to travel at night, Kimmie. "

Kimmie gives him a long look and eventually nods hurrying to curl up with Tristina.

He slips into the tight space and pulls the edge of the bramble back down to hide them.

Night Travel

He yawns and stretches as the sun starts to set, checking on the girl and her eevee before slipping out from under the bramble the find something to eat.

Kimmie slips out behind him. "So you taking off already. What happened to teaching her."

"I am not leaving; just getting some berries. Unless you think it a good idea to travel on an empty stomach? " He quickly finds a berry bush and picks a large leaf to put berries on. Once the leaf is full he eats his fill from the bushes passing Kimmie every other one.

"We should get back to her she will wake soon." Kimmie turns to run back to Tristina.

"Wait!" He turns looking towards the sky, his eyes closed and aura sensors floating as his ears twitch. "Noctowl, little armor, no humans. Get her she can eat on the move. "

Kimmie looks back at him then bolts for Tristina.

He moves into a clearing setting down the makeshift bowl of berries and takes his stance. He begins to forming an Aura Sphere and holds it, letting the light call one of the noctowl down to him. Waiting calmly even after Kimmie returns with Tristina.

At least one of the owl pokémon lands in a nearby tree, "You wish to parlay fighting type?"

He absorbed the Aura Sphere back into himself bowing, to the armored noctowl, "I would request safe passage for three non-combatants over the high pass."

"You speak for the girl?" The noctowl eyes Tristina and softens a little.

"I speak only of my intention to get her safely away from the wars of men." He keeps his eyes on noctowl, giving her warriors respect.

Noctowl turns her head upside down, then upright. "Take the girl over the high pass as you will, Aura Warrior. We are tasked to hunt soldiers not children." With that the noctowl took to the sky again.

He picks up the berries and passes them to her before leading her toward the high pass in the dark, stopping to help her when she stumbles.

"Where are we going?" She realizes that he is not only traveling with them, but leading as soon as she asks the question.

He points up to the pass were the moon is just rising over the mountains. Then moves his paw in a hurry motion. "We need to be over by morning. "

Kimmie bounds up the almost non-existent trail then turns to watch as he steadied and guided Tristina. "Why by morning?"

Tristina works her way up the trail understanding Kimmie a little in the way of long-term partners. "Morning? The human scout with the fearow? "

He nods as they pick up the pace over a smoother section. "Yes."

Kimmie moves with them staying a little bit ahead while she thinks. "We are going into the wilds aren't we."

Tristina trips and scrapes a knee. "Where else Kimmie."

He gently pushes her down to set, and examines her knee. "I am sorry but you are right the lands of man won't be safe for a few years at best."

She touches the back of his paw, "You have a reason for coming with us don't you? You would be welcomed by either side. Or could avoid them easier on your own. "

He nods, and helps her to her feet. "We really must work on having a talk soon."

Kimmie looks at him oddly. "You can do that?"

She limps up the trail as the pokémon talk determined not to slow them down.

He offers Tristina a paw up as they climb. "Yes and no with time and meditation I can establish an aura link that is kind of like telepathy and empathy mixed together but is not exactly like ether and is not psychic in nature. "

Kimmie skids on a scree slope that the trail crosses and barely scrambles back to them.

Tristina sets and hugs Kimmie close. "Don't worry we can do this remember we trained for crossings like this. " She removes the rope from her pack and ties one end around Kimmie's waist. "There we go now we hold this end so you can't slide to far and you run your end to the other side and find a big rock to wrap it around. "

He watches them with interest. "Clever she is lightweight and better able to cross. By wrapping it around a large rock she can help you cross safely. " He pats Tristina on the back and nods.

Kimmie hops out of Tristina's lap. "I can do it." She looks up at them, then takes off bounding and scrambling across the shifting slope.

Tristina pins the end of the rope under her heel and lets the length play out through her hands calm and steady.

"She is across." He touches Tristina on the shoulder when Kimmie calls and gently takes the rope wrapping it around one wrist and gripping it tight before waving her across. "Go," He then grips with both paws and braces.

Kimmie makes an extra loop around the rock and watches worriedly as Tristina crosses.

She was halfway across when the trail seemed to dissolve under her feet with a clatter of stones. She clung to the rope as she struggles to get her footing, finally managing to do it she finishes crossing and drops to her knees to hug Kimmie.

He starts across winding the rope as he goes shortening the distance he can slide with each loop of rope he gathers in. As the rocks start to roll under his paws he starts to run coming off the scree slope not far down slope from them.

Tristina lets Kimmie go and takes hold of the rope helping pull him up.

Once he is on the trail he untangles himself from the rope and rests a paw on her shoulder. "Good job. "

The rest of the night was spent on a seemingly endless journey upward. Tristina was a little shocked when he was there at every turn catching her when she stumbles, carrying Kimmie half the time, an steadying the rope every time they had to cross the slope.

He looks down at the other side of the pass as the sun rises and is relieved to see it is less steep and forested part way up. "We might just make it. "

A New Day

They just made it under the trees before the first scouts flew over head. He gripped her wrist to keep her still until they pass before moving deeper into the forest looking for shelter.

"Do you have a name?" She picks up Kimmie who is basically asleep on her paws.

He shakes his head even as he lifts the outer branches of an evergreen to reveal a hollow carpeted with dry pine needles.

She follows him into the pine scented darkness with a yawn. "I think I will call you Zoltar then."

He nods slowly and waits until she is asleep before slipping out to look for food.

Kimmie opens her eyes to watch him leave, "So shines brightly interesting name." She yawns and snuggles closer to Tristina.

Tristina woke slowly sore from there long night hike over the pass only to find a pile of fruit, roots, and plants in the middle of their makeshift shelter Zoltar sleeping across the entrance.

Zoltan opens one eye yawns and goes back to sleep it is only just past midday.

She stretches slowly, rolls over, and closes her eyes breathing slowly. "Thank you Zoltar. "

Evening

Kimmie pats Tristina with a paw as the sun starts to set. "Time to move."

Zoltar sets up as Tristina groans and sets up with a yawn. He starts dividing the food. "Kimmie we should forage on the move and if she has something to carry extra do so for times we can't find anything. "

Tristina watches them as she accepts the food she is passed. "We need to keep our eyes out for a safe place to settle and prepare for winter it is already mid summer. "

Zoltar nods eating an apple. "What is in the pack?" He glances at Kimmie. "We also need to learn to communicate. "

Kimmie pats the pack and looks up at Tristina.

She tilts her head slightly. "You want to see what is in the pack?" She dumps her pack so they can see what she managed to assemble over the last three years.

Zoltar takes the pack and repacks it taking inventory. Two good knives with sheaths. He hands her one and waves for her to wear it. A leather working kit, two balls of twine, flint, several packages of seeds, a change of closing, a blanket, a small pot, an axe head, an awl, and her rope. He nods approving and hands her one of the balls of twine an waving at the remaining fruit.

"Twine and fruit," she frowns thinking about it then smiles and starts making loops and tying knots making a net bag in short order. " Is this what you want?"

Kimmie eats a plum watching them work out some communication.

Zoltar nods. "Yes" He eats the last of his breakfast waving at her to eat. "We need to get moving and find water soon."

Tristina eats and slips on her pack strapping on the knife, and loops the net bag on her wrist. "Let's go wherever we are going. "

Zoltar stands and lifts the pine branch so they can get out. "Kimmie please scout."

Kimmie darts out easily blending into the woodland dusk.

Tristina ducks out and looks around. "I never planned this far because I couldn't think of anywhere to go other than away. "

Zoltar pats her on the arm and starts walking south. "Let's head somewhere warm for the winter. "

She shrugs and follows him, stopping when he does to pick fruit eating some and adding some to her twine bag.

Kimmie slips out of the bushes and leans against Tristina's ankle. "There is a stream over that way."

Tristina picks Kimmie up and sets her on top of the pack passing her two of the pairs she is picking.

Zoltar carefully heads in the direction of the stream ready to protect them if needed.

Tristina stays quite catching Zoltar's caution about approaching water. It would be good if they could follow the stream but if that was dangerous? "Zoltar would traveling along the stream be safe?"

Zoltar holds out a paw and tilts it back and forth, even as they come within sight of a small clear stream. He takes one last look with his aura sense before relaxing a bit.

"So safe and not safe." She looks at him. "No safe but others who come for water might not be?"

Zoltar nods and pats her on the shoulder, before walking into the stream and taking a long drink lifting his head several times to check their surroundings before drinking again.

Tristina stayed alert until he was out of the stream the took her turn trying to copy him as best she can he nods when she exits the water.

Zoltar leads the way down stream moving away from the water as the banks grow lower. He turns up hill. "Marsh land would not be good place to get stuck. "

Kimmie jumps down and heads out to scout again. "We should travel in daylight soon we will move faster."

Tristina trips an Zoltar helps her up. "Come on let's find a place for you to rest."

Zoltar finally settled on a tree cave made by a fallen tree held up by a bolder. "This will do." He waves her in and settles down to meditate troubled by how he is to teach when they can't talk.

Tristina sat beside him and tried to copy what he is doing unknowingly giving him of the answer.

He starts with a simple breathing meditation if he can't explain he can show her and meditation can help him from an aura link.

Kimmie slipped out of the bushes with a rabbit only to find them setting and breathing funny with there eyes closed. She pats Zoltar on the leg to get his attention.

Zoltar opens his eyes and nods at her. "Go job Kimmie." He rests a paw on Tristina's arms. Before opening the pack and getting the pot.

She blinks and looks at him only to have him stand and offer her a paw. Tristina lets him pull her up before she sees the rabbit and that he had the pot out. "You want me to make soup so it goes farther?"

He nods approving and waves her an Kimmie away from camp to clean the rabbit, before he heads for the stream to get water gathering roots and berries along the way to use as well.

They had the soup on in short order an Kimmie got settled in to watch. "What were you doing earlier?"

"Trying to teach her meditation by example she was doing alright for not having instructions." He watches as Tristina carves chopsticks.

"She has always learned fast and bean good as figuring out what pokémon want to say to her." Kimmie pulls a twig out of her fur and spits it out. "Maybe a side effect of that aura thing you are going to teach her about."

Tristina finishes the chopsticks, and stirs the soup before starting on a comb.

"Partly but she is also quiet intelligent." He adds wood to the small fire.

Six Months Later

Zoltar slowly moved through the fighting forms in a movement meditation leading the exercise by example, while his focus was inward on forming the aura link.

Tristina gasps and almost loses her balance as she feels something snap into place.

"That is it just breath and follow the forms to the end." He slowly finishes and turns to face her bowing. "You are doing well Tristina."

She bows after finishing then sets down hard. "How?"

"An aura link." He sets down facing her. "I have been teaching you to meditate so that we can communicate clearly. We have a lot to talk about."

"Why Zoltar why did you follow me that day? Why did you lead us here?" She looks around the warm coastal forest and thinks about the small orchard and long abandoned farm they had made a home. "Why have you taken the time to teach us how to survive?"

"I knew this place because I lived here long ago when the farm was new I helped plan the orchard. As for why I followed you, and have been teaching you. Celebi sent me to your valley to find, protect, and teach a potential aura guardian. You, but it is a path none should follow blindly. I find myself reluctant to set you on that path." He looks away.

"Who is Celebi?" She stands stretches and offers him a hand up.

"Celebi is a time hopping pain in the neck mythical pokémon. He collects useful beings. He has a good heart. At the same time he is very old he forgets that those of us who live in and with the flow of time are, inclined to view sacrifices made differently." He walks with her out of the forest to the sea cliffs overlooking warm blue-green waters.

"That is why you don't want to teach me isn't it. The path of the aura guardian is one of sacrifice." She watched the water with him.

"Few guardians ever have families, the travel is near constant, always working or fighting to maintain the balance. I can't think of one that lived past middle-aged. I am still young for a lucario barely three hundred, and I have already seen seven aura guardians to their grave. I find myself unwilling to do so again." He glances at her. "Even with training you don't have to be one."

She looks at him for a long time. "You mean I don't have to try to make things better. I can let someone else take the risks, make the sacrifices, and build a better future. I could stay here, safe, and hidden, forget that I could change things? Or do you mean I don't have to take that path and leave you alone again?" She takes his paw and pulls him into a careful hug. "Let's take that path together let's make a difference together. I will always be with you till the end. "

He buried his face against her shoulder and hugs her back. "Fine but don't you dare die on me."

"Come on don't worry about that I have a lot to learn first so let's get to work. " She smiles at him. "I have no intention of dying anytime soon so you had better train me well. "

As they walked back to the farm he looks at her and away. He had known the choice she would make but he had hoped. "The exercise we were doing is a movement meditation and fighting forms."

She takes his paw. "When I start having to slow down we can retire when you think it is time and teach others. Maybe if there were more aura guardians they would live longer. "

He looks up at her, "maybe. Yes that is a good idea." Zoltar nods feeling better she was good at planning.

"Will I understand Kimmie know? " She smiles and leans down to pick flowers quickly weaving a crown and drops it on Zoltar's head.

Zoltar shakes his head. "The aura link only allows me to talk to you but when you advance enough in your aura skills you will be able to make a temporary aura link with any pokémon. The reason the one I made took so long as because it it permanent you would have to work to break it."

"What was that ball of light the night you talked to the noctowl?" She picks some wild onions as they talk having learned not to ignore food when it is there to be gathered.

"That was an aura sphere it is a fighting type move that can be learned when you have control over your aura." He helps her carry the onions. "Why onions?"

"We can plant them in the garden." She smiles, "So it is a move I can learn?"

He looks at the onions then at her and nods. "Yes but you will have to work hard."

Three Years Later

"Hay Zoltar what are you doing up here." Kimmie hops from branch to branch until she can set beside him.

"I am avoiding Tristina." He sighs and looks out over the forest.

"You know that won't work you trained her." She cleans her paw of sticks sap.

"To well there is nothing more I can teach her here." He looks at their sylveon companion. "Just as you have need of a challenge to keep growing so does she and I don't want to risk her."

Kimmie looked behind them and down to the snug little farm that was home. "You have not been happy about the idea of leaving from the beginning." She looks back at him. "You feel safe here and want to keep her safe."

"She has grown to be the heart of me. I don't think I can handle losing her." He stares at his paws. "I have lost to many to do this again."

"You think too much. She practiced aura linking with me. We knew all that each other felt while it lasted. Do you really think she doesn't know how you feel! She will be careful for you." She starts down the tree. "The question is will you live for her as she does for you. As you are I think you will be to reckless trying to protect her."

He clenched a paw and pressed it to his heart, could he do it could he lead her back into the war torn lands and let her face all the risks, he did not think he could but if he couldn't why have him train her did Celebi make a mistake.

In The Cottage And Garden

Tristina tucks the last of the travel provisions she has been saving up into her new pack and makes sure everything is secure. "Kimmie are you ready?"

Kimmie nods but points with a ribbon feeler at a empty string bag hanging by the door.

"You think we should gather fresh from the garden and orchard to take with us?" She takes several string bags from around the room and grabbed her finely carved walking staff. " Okay let's go pick."

Zoltar sighed and climbed down to help when she started harvesting the garden and orchard. "So today?"

"It is either go or set here and worry about going." She hugs him tight from behind.

He relaxes somewhat, "I can't help being afraid for you."

She lets him go smiling. "An you think I don't worry about you and Kimmie? You know better than that. Worrying about each other is what family does."

They tie off the last of the string bags to the pack when a whispering hum shakes the forest and the trees glow with a soft moving green light.

"It looks like we have an assignment." He sighs and hands her, her walking staff. "Let's go find him."

Unexpected Future

Celebi was taking a nap in a tree when they found him looking very tired.

She glances at Zoltar takes off her pack and starts gathering dry branches. "Kimmie will you get water please?"

Zoltar helps her build a small fire and start some berries roasting.

By the time Kimmie was back with the water Celebi was drifting down from his tree half asleep.

Tristina takes a skewer of oren berries and passes it to him before putting another one over the fire. An sets the pot of water by the fire with mint.

"Thanks Tristina of all my aura guardians you're the only one that ever thinks I might like something other than raw fruit." Celebi makes quick work of the first skewer.

Zoltar rubs his eyes with a paw. "Celebi this is the first time she has met you."

Tristina passes him a roasted apple. "Zoltar does he look tired to you?"

He nods, "She is right what is going on Celebi?" Zoltar pours steaming mint tea into a wooden mug and passes it to him.

Celebi yawns, "I am moving aura guardians around we have a shortages in some time frames and more than enough in others. You lot are headed for one of those times."

Kimmie stretches and hops into Tristina's lap. "Why us?"

"Her age. There is no war in that time frame but young people travel about with pokémon having small battles that are competitions of strength and skill rather than being deadly. And pokémon get free health care." He yawns, "Our most effective guardian then is an untrained child."

Zoltar nods, "So what exactly is our assignment?"

"We have a psychic type to build her a past. She will report to a professor get a pokédex an a starter. Then you all will travel around, collect others with aura guardian potential and start training them. Disrupt any groups threatening the balance but let the law take care of it from there. Do the trainer thing. Oh and there are things called pokéballs get some for Zoltar and Kimmie. " Celebi curls up and falls asleep.

"Well sounds like we will be mostly staying out of trouble and searching for potential guardians." She smiles at Zoltar, "I guess we know why Celebi picked you to train me know."

He takes an apple and eats slowly thinking. "If people your age travel freely, we will have to be on guard about the way males view you. If you still lived with humans you would be married by now. They may marry later if they travel at your age but, they likely get up to the same things that lead to hasty marriages."

Kimmie laughs, "Between you two any male thinking to make Tristina his mate is going to end up afraid for his masculinity. No the real problem is, that anyone around us long is going to figure out the two of you are in love. An don't deny it you both stink at hiding it."

Zoltar looked away hoping his fur hid his blush.

Tristina just shrugs, "What is there to deny I feel what I feel an there is nothing wrong with it. More than one village widow married a pokémon the second time around or just lived with him. Humans and pokémon can't normally have children so it is not encourage at least not for those my age. Unless that has changed I think we should just be honest about our feelings."

Zoltar jerks around to stare at her wide eyed. "Tristina in most of the world what you are describing would be taboo."

She blinks, "Oh. Why Arceus made humans to live and work together with pokémon surely she knew some would love each other?"

Kimmie covered her eyes, "Tristina we are talking about humans not pokémon. You know we, know it is the love that matters. Humans are not always so willing to let others live their lives."

Zoltar nods, "She is right Tristina humans are far less inclined to accept love for love's sake."

Tristina takes one of Zoltar's paws. "Then we do our mission and live our lives as we want. We don't have tell anyone how we feel but I won't lie about it either."

Kimmie nods, "As long as you understand that you may face harsh criticism or worse if humans are not accepting in this time Celebi is sending us to."

Zoltar squeezes her hand gently.

"I can deal with that so long as you two are with me." She looks into the dying fire. "I am willing to go to a strange time and place but you two are the heart of me and that I won't give up." She meets Celebi's half open eyes making sure the little time hopper understands that the aura guardian he has arranged for came at a price.

Celebi smiled slightly and closed his eyes as talk turned to funds and financing, an how to recruit potential aura guardians.

Kimmie waves a ribbon feeler, "Don't worry about recruitment just invite them to travel with us. You couldn't stay away when he was training. They will probably volunteer to train with you when they see you two practicing. "

"You think they will be drawn to it because of their potential?" Zoltar thinks about how Tristina had seemed to naturally follow his lead in training. "Maybe."

"Maybe not I started copying you because I wanted to understand you better an spending time with you and doing what you did seemed like a good way to do that." Tristina starts to tidy away the things used for lunch.

"Tristina you can tell them what you are doing if they don't want to train with you two would they really make good aura guardians any way?" Kimmie yawns, "We should all take naps we need to be rested for travel when he wakes up. "

They put out the fire and Kimmie goes to sleep but Zoltar hesitates then reaches for one of Tristina's hands. "You love me?"

Tristina takes his paw and moves to set close to him. "Of course I love you, have for years and you know it."

He leans against her a little. "You know we are aware of each other's emotions but it is hard to tell the love someone feels for family from other kinds of love."

She turns her head and meets his eyes before kissing him nice and slow. "Then let me be clear for me it is you or no one. I love you with all of me. If your love is not that kind then I can accept it."

Zoltar kisses her deeply pulling her into a tight hug his chest spike between her breasts. "Thank Arceus I love you so much and I was so afraid you thought of me as family."

Kimmie opens one eye and smiles slightly. "Sleep you two or I will make one of you carry me."

Tristina laughs softly at Kimmie. "Just wait sister mine one of these days you're going to understand."

Zoltar pulls Tristina down on the soft moss to cuddle the contentment of having her in his arms at last washing away years of stress.

Morning

In the morning Celebi yawns and looks around finding the the little camp shrouded in morning mist. Tristina an Zoltar where snuggled together in a blanket fast asleep and Kimmie was missing. He was about to get up and get an apple when a twig snapped.

Kimmie walked into camp with a string of fish, "Good morning." She yawns and taps Tristina, "Come on sleepy head clean the fish."

She crawls out of the blanket waking Zoltar in the process. "Okay I am up. Thanks for fishing Kimmie. " She takes the string of fish and moves away from camp to clean them while Zoltar and Kimmie gather firewood.

Zoltar strikes sparks with a flint and one of his hand spikes feeding the fire until it is going strong then taking out onions and cutting them up before getting out the salt as Tristina comes back.

"Celebi do you want fish or should I roast you some fruit?" She puts the fish on spills stuffed with onions and sprinkled with salt.

Zoltar folds the blanket and puts it away and puts away everything not being used. While Kimmie adds sticks to the fire.

"I like fish thanks. " He watches them work together everyone knowing what to do and that they can count on the others. "You really are a team aren't you not just a family. "

"Of course we are how do you think we managed all these years just three of us?" She stretches and smiles.

After they all had eaten and the fire was safely out Celebi moves in front of the little group and gathers them up in a psychic grip as he draws them up and into the time stream with him leaving only quickly fading footprints behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Plans

Mewtwo listens to the chiming and watches the green light flow through the trees below him his arms crossed he barely waits for Celebi to set them down before mentally grabbing him and throwing him against a tree trunk.

Zoltar and Kimmie move in front of Tristina into protective stances but he ignores them for now.

"M..mewtwo wh..what are you doing here? Where is Mew?" Celebi struggles looking panicked when he can't get away pinned like a bug with just a thought.

Mewtwo lands on a branch. "I am here to take charge of the aura guardian. Mew is having a playdate with Ambertwo."

"You can't do that we needed aura guardians! The chosen," Celebi is cut off as he is flung to the ground and released.

"Silence fool there will be aura guardians no thanks to you. Dialga asked me to fix this little mess of yours. You are spending the next month with Darkrai." With that he dismisses Celebi and turns to examine the little group Celebi had brought so far. "You will have to forgive me but you can't be out here long." Tristina poked the inside of there psychic bubble and found it bounced back. "Well this is interesting I think Celebi just got spanked and grounded." She sets down and smiles at Zoltar and Kimmie. "

Zoltar didn't relax his guarded stance. "What do you mean?"

"Mewtwo's aura looks alot like yours when you yell at us for doing something rather dangerous and stupid." She smiles and does a leg sweep tripping him and catching him when he falls.

Kimmie laughs relaxing. "Well I wonder where we are going now."

"I must apologize for this but we are going to my lab. I am afraid Celebi brought you from a time frame over three thousand years ago. You don't know the language, writing, culture, economics, or laws of this time. On top of that diseases change and adapt over time just like every other living thing. Your symptoms are not ready for them and the symptoms of any humans or pokémon you encounter would not be ready for anything you carry." Mewtwo lets that sink in as he guides there safety bobble across the sky on the long trip back to his lab.

Zoltar sets up taking Tristina's hand. "So what next if we can't do our mission?"

"Oh you will do your mission I just have to educate, and immunize you against just about everything first and come up with immunizations against anything you may be carrying, build her a background that won't get her arrested. You are going to have a fairly miserable year or two but you will survive it. More than could be said if I left you to the time hopping twit and Mew." Mewtwo looks down at them with distant lavender eyes.

"I hear you in my head but it is not an aura link. Is that why I understand you?" Tristina looks up at Mewtwo intently not seeming the least put off by being told she is in for a miserable time of it.

"A am speaking telepathically. An reading your questions from your mind. I would not understand you otherwise. You are remarkably calm and clear thinking. That will make things easier. " He guides the psychic bubble through what looks like a sheer cliff and into a well lit cave system farther in the stone of the wall is clearly cut and not the work of nature.

Zoltar remained tense not liking any of this one bit. "Where exactly are we? "

"This complex of tunnels is one of my retreats you will be safe here but more important the world will be safe from you until I can determine that you don't carry anything contagious? Not that I care for the most part but Ambertwo would be upset if I let people get sick." He coats himself in a psychic bubble of his own before dismissing there's.

Kimmie looks around, "So we are going to be here for a year or more? "

"Not exactly I only need to keep you here for about a week so long as you have nothing contagious then six months or so for all the vaccines you will need, but I expect a small fever after each one and would rather space them out so no one gets to run down." Mewtwo leads the way through the halls to comfortable living quarters. "I will not be here all the time I have a daughter to take care of I can only arrange for her to stay with others so much."

Zoltar finally relaxes a little bit. "Is she why you were so mad at Celebi?"

Mewtwo nods then looks around. "You might want to set or lay down I am going to place everything you need to know in your minds I believe it will give you nasty headaches. It should save years of teaching but will take time for you to assimilate. "

Tristina was about to set when Zoltar went down out cold. "Zoltar! "

Mewtwo mentally caught him before he could hit the floor. "He is to protective to let me give you this knowledge unless he went first to make sure it is safe."

She glares at him as she checks Zoltar over herself. "Don't ever do something like that again or so help me Arceus I will make you pay. Am I clear?"

Mewtwo looks at her thoughtfully then nods. "The little time twit had no real idea what you are did he?" He lifts Zoltar onto the couch.

"I believe he just went looking for a child or young teen with aura guardian potential who could be removed from their time frame without changing the time stream. Someone who died young. When he found me he sent Zoltar to make sure I would survive and to train me. " She sets down and lifts Zoltar's head into her lap.

"Try to relax it might make this hurt less." He didn't give her a chance to tense up more he just seized control and poured knowledge into her mind.

It was like being caught in a waterfall an hurled off a cliff only the waterfall flowed through her and into her leaving something behind even as it pulled her down into unconsciousness.

Kimmie watched from the doorway as Mewtwo gently laid Tristina down on the couch tucked close to Zoltar and covered them with a blanket. "You have a far kinder heart than you let on."

"There are three humans in this world that I care about. The chosen, the listener, and my daughter. Of these three only the chosen has ever dared to stand against me. An now this child who sees clearly what others do not wish to say." He looked at Kimmie as she hopped up on a comfortable chair and lays down.

"So you thought only the chosen could stand against you? That is foolish even the weak have something they will fight for. You had best do me next before I think about it too long." She closes her eyes trying to relax.

"I know that, it is those who will fight to protect that I find rare and wonderful. I was in her mind at that moment she would fight me not just for her family but for strangers who need protecting even at the highest price. " He seized her mind gently and gave her the knowledge.

Kimmie opened her eyes and look at him as he withdrew. "From what Zoltar has said the capacity for self-sacrifice is inherent in aura guardians. " She closes her eyes again. "What makes her special is she is willing to fight to live for those that need her."

He covered Kimmie with a light blanket and left them to recover turning out the lights as he goes. "I had not expected to find this so interesting. "

Morning

Kimmie moans and covers her eyes with her paws as a shaft of sunlight hits her. "Arceus above make it stop."

"Oh quite sorry let me adjust that." Mewtwo switches out crystals and the light softens and diffuses. "There that should help."

"Thanks, Mewtwo." She slows lifts her paws then sighs. "Much better what is next?" She looks over at Tristina and Zoltar snuggled tightly together.

"If you will permit it a medical exam then breakfast for you I think they won't wake until they are ready. " He watches them thoughtfully. "The mind does assimilate information faster while asleep. "

"Lead the way. " Kimmie hops down and wraps a ribbon feeler around his left wrist or rather the psychic bubble that continued to shield him from them just a fraction away from his fur.

Mewtwo leads her to the lab and starts the exam telling her what he is doing before each step of the posses. "I just need a blood sample and we are done for now. You seem in excellent health. "

Kimmie watches him take the blood sample with interest. "Have humans and pokémon changed far more than I thought they could sense our time? You spoke of a human daughter?"

"Ambertwo is a clone as am I. I call her my daughter because I made her and in my heart she is." He puts away his samples and starts to clean the lab.

She took a few minutes to process what a clone was then rubs her head. "Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I was just concerned that if pokémon had changed to much I wouldn't be able to have children when the time comes."

"Quite understandable that you would have concerns about a new time and place. I hope you are not to upset with the situation Celebi does mean well but the smaller legendary pokémon and the mythical ones tend to be child like. They can act with power and forethought like protecting the time stream, but take them out of their element and all they're planning is that of a child. " He leads her to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast while she deals with another cascade of information processing brought on by kitchen appliances.

"Tristina always knew what she was giving up by becoming an aura guardian that the sacrifices are made know instead of then won't bother her much. This time is safer for her from what Celebi said so Zoltar will be happier once it all settles in. My only real worries are able having kits when I am ready and you already told me that shouldn't be a problem. " She waves a feeler. "Don't worry so much about Celebi."

Mewtwo sets out a plate of eggs, bacon, and ginger rice for her. "I will keep that in mind. There relationship if it is physical as well as emotional they are going to have to pay attention to local customs it is only illegal in one regen but it is frowned on in a few and accepted in others."

"It isn't yet but it is definitely there emotionally." She eats slowly thinking as the knowledge of law he gave them comes into focus in her mind.

Zoltar walks in following the scent of food and rubbing his aching head. "Kimmie are you okay?"

"Better than you and Tristina I think. " She pushes out a chair for him with a feeler.

"You did take it better than he and Tristina did. I believe it was a combination of their training giving them some resistance and your being more open to the idea." Mewtwo makes Zoltar tea as he struggles to assimilate everything the kitchen causes to surface in his mind. "Would you mind waiting to eat to have a medical exam please?"

Zoltar grunts softly and holds his head. "I don't think I could eat right now anyway."

"You seem calmer this morning?" Mewtwo sets a cup of herbal tea in front of him. "Drink this it should help with the headache. "

"We survived the night, Tristina is unharmed, an Kimmie is eating your cooking, of course I am calmer." He takes a sip of the tea shudders and knocks it back getting it over with fast.

"I am not sure if I should be insulted or flattered. Just to put your mind at ease. I will be clear I need your mission to succeed for reasons of my own. Ambertwo has aura potential, and the chosen saved me from myself when I was younger and more arrogant." He looks Zoltar in the eyes. "My family and friend are on the line to."

Zoltar nods slowly, "Then we had best learn to work together hadn't we."

"It would make things easier when I start the rounds of vacations it will cause some low level fevers any extra stress on your symptoms is not advisable." He places a ripe plum before Kimmie.

Zoltar watches Kimmie take the plum and wonder out of the kitchen to explore. "I will speak bluntly then I can see in your aura that you seek someone to build a strong bond with whether this is conscious or unconscious I cannot tell. You have already told us we will be under your care unit we are ready for this time. I know I would not stand a chance against you in a fight."

Mewtwo looked at him startled for the first time by him. "You think I will try to take your hearts mate away? Know I am definitely insulted even at my worst I only planned a mass extinction event and kicked up a bit of a hurricane. Messing with mating bonds is just wrong. I don't care whether you two plan to make it an actual mating or not, the bond is there and that is what makes a mating not the physical act."

Zoltar stands with a nod, "True but those who wish for someone badly enough have forgotten that before. Let's get this exam thing over with then."

Mewtwo takes Zoltar to his lab and starts the exam. "You are right that I have long sought something but I don't believe it to be a mate. I was made not born into this world I seek to understand how I fit into it and find my purpose."

Zoltar snorts softly. "For someone so smart you can be very foolish none of us know those things we just choose from the paths before us. If we are lucky we come to a place that feels right, if we are truly blessed we meet a being that makes all places feel if not right than better. Purpose, that I can't speak to in my lifetime I have partnered seven aura guardians before Tristina and I can't say that any of them knew their purpose other than to make things better when they could or at least stop them from getting worse. Is that not what you are doing know with us?"

Mewtwo stops what he is doing and takes a deep shuddering breath. "So simple is it really, so simple?"

"You say it like simple is easy. Loving someone and living with the uncertainties of what tomorrow may bring is one of the hardest most complicated things I can think of. Living with the choices we make, and moving forward those aren't easy either," Zoltar looks away.

He stares at the lucario a moment then continues the exam thinking about what he said and it dawns on him that lucario are far longer lived than humans. "You two seem to suit each other so well I forgot. Is it worth it?"

Zoltar smiles slightly, "Is the peace your daughter gives your heart worth it? Is the laughter of friends worth it? Would the warmth, joy, and fulfillment that come with the worry, pain, and struggles of having a mate be worth it to you? You tell me if you met someone tomorrow who stirred your soul and made every beat of your heart joyful but you could only have them for a little while would it be worth it to you?"

Mewtwo finished taking a blood sample put it away and started cleaning the lab. Before hissing, "Yes damn you it would be worth it, all of it now go away. "

Zoltar walks out looking back at the clone with a little pity he had been hard on him but his emotional growth had been stunted by something if he wasn't pushed he wouldn't grow.

Half an Hour Later

Tristina leans in the lab doorway and covers a yawn. "Kimmie tells me it is my turn for an exam. Seeing you tho I am thinking you need someone to talk to."

He waves her over to the exam table and gets started. "I think I have had enough talk for one day thank you."

She chuckles softly, "Oh no Zoltar has been asking questions that make you think hasn't he. You have my sympathy. "

"Does he make everyone uncomfortable like that?" He frowns over some of the readings looking at her. "How old are you?"

"About fifteen winters I think why?" She gives him a quizzical look. "Is something wrong? "

"Not really your bones aren't as dense as I would expect, but a recent growth spurt combined with a diet low in calcium would explain it." He finishes up with a blood sample.

"Zoltar only asks the questions that make your headache when he believes you will be better off for finding the answers." She hops off the exam table. "You must have impressed him in some way if he is trying to look out for you."

"Drink some milk with your breakfast. "He shoos her out rubbing his forehead. "I really wasn't prepared to deal with an aura guardian team was I?"

"Few ever are." She grins at him and walks out.

He looks after her and remembers Zoltar's questions yes if he had someone that made him feel the way Zoltar felt about her the pain would be worth it the lucky bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Later

Mewtwo ducks out the library door just ahead of a coin sized aura sphere and grabs Kimmie before teleporting to the living room. "She is not in the mood for tea or company."

Kimmie looks up at him as they hear to crash of the aura sphere hitting the wall. "I hope this is the last round of vacations she gets crankier with every fever."

"Thank Arceus it is. Who knew aura guardians made such lousy patience?" He set her down and crossed his arms. "I didn't even get to tell her that I arranged for her trainer's license she can now get a starter and go on her journey."

"You mean we are no longer stuck here? I can go hunting?" Kimmie wraps a feeler around his wrist and tries to drag him to the exit.

"Hold on Kimmie you don't have a pokéball yet someone could catch you." He picks her up and strokes between her ears. "I know you're restless and just want to stretch your legs outside. Come to the lab I have been working on something." Mewtwo doesn't bother to put her down as he has gotten quite used to carrying Kimmie wherever he wants her to go.

"You know just carrying me off rather than letting me choose is a subtle form of bullying." She slid a feeler around his waist.

"Only when you want to be put down. Now tell me what is wrong." He set her down on the counter reached into a cabinet pulling out three jewelry boxes.

"Oh I don't know Tristina is moody and restless. Zoltar may say he is meditating in the solarium but he is really sulking because Tristina won't let him take care off her and I have been aura linked with the both so many times that Tristina no longer has to link to talk with me." She threw herself flat with a dramatic sigh and covers her eyes with her feelers. "I can't take it anymore I need away from those two for a while."

"I hacked into Silph Co. and found out how the pokéballs block anyone from capturing a pokémon that already has a pokéball." He presented her with a velvet jewelry box. "I built us blockers"

She lifts her ribbon feelers and looks at him with big blue eyes. "We can go out?"

Mewtwo opens the jewelry box and shows her a jeweled collar with sapphires to match her eyes. "The blockers are hidden in the band."

She sighs over the beauty of it and wraps her feelers around his wrists. "It is so beautiful."

He snaps it into place. "It suits you." He quickly snaps a simple black cuff on one of his wrists.

She leans against him and sighs. "You are one of the nicest beings I know in your own pushy, overthinking, controlling way."

"Thanks I think." He picks her up and heads for the exit. "No hunting we don't need the food and animals are not there for your entertainment."

"I know I will just have to chase you instead." She smiles teasingly at him.

"Or we could go swimming." He skims over a lake and lets her go only for her to turn it into a perfect dive.

He follows her in with a slash. "That was a good dive." Mewtwo uses his tail to power through the water and skims the bottom only to come up with a star piece.

She surfaces next to him. "I would almost think you know how to play."

"If I didn't before a year with two aura guardians and a bored fairy type has surely remedied such a lack." He tosses the small gem on shore.

She splashes him, he dunks her, she pulls him under by the ankles, he tosses her up in the air to splash down next to him. After a while they swim to shore and crawl out to lay in the sun. "Thank you Mewtwo for getting me out of there for a while."

"I may not be so good at the social stuff but even I could tell you were stressed out." He yawns, "They are wearing on my nerves too."

Kimmie snuggles into his side and drifts off to sleep.

He looks down at her and remembers Zoltar's question are your friends worth it? He nods to himself this little fairy type who made sure he remembered to eat, teased him into play, and was always sneaking into the lab to nap was worth how much it was going to hurt when they left the last year had been a good one and that was mostly do to her kindness, calm, and patience.

In The Solarium

Zoltar opened his eyes and stretched when he felt Mewtwo and Kimmie leave it was time to do something about Tristina.

Tristina rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the book in front of her she was so tired and her bones ached.

He stopped in the doorway just looking at her. She was so beautiful to him even with her hair dull, her skin sallow, thin, and cranky from the regular fevers of the past year and she still glowed with the most beautiful aura he had ever seen. "Tristina please come to the solarium with me. You're too exhausted to focus. Come nap in the sun. I promise not to fuss I miss spending time with you."

She blinked shocked he was leaner and his fur was dull. "What happened to you?" She stands staggering a little.

"Nothing to worry about." He moved to her side so she could lean on him.

"I decide what I worry about." She leans on him and lets him lead her where he wanted her to go.

As soon as they got to the solarium he eased her down on the large lounging cushion before setting down and coaxing her to lay her head in his lap. "Rest love just rest in the warm sunlight you will feel better soon."

She fell asleep fast with him gently stroking her hair.

Late Afternoon

Mewtwo gathered the still sleeping Kimmie in his arms picked up the star piece he had found and took to the sky it would rain soon best to be heading back to base.

Kimmie opens her eyes yawning. "Maybe I should have evolved into an espeon then you could have taught me how to fly."

"Maybe tho I have never heard of one flying." He lets her go holding her only with his psychic ability so she can feel like she is flying.

Kimmie laughs and tries to run in the air spreading out her feelers. "I wish you could come with us. You feel like family now. So you are Tristina always says we are family because we chose to be." She rolls over and wraps her feelers around him pulling Mewtwo into a hug.

He pulls her close and speeds up making it into the base just as the rain starts. "Then it looks like I have a little sister doesn't it."

She hops down, "I will make the tea you should check on them. It should be safe it feels peaceful know."

"Alright powdered oran berries in mine please." He heads for the solarium while thinking about what she had said family because they chose to be. When he got to the solarium he found Zoltar and Tristina fast asleep. He unfolds a blanket and covers them noticing that her fever had broken.

Kimmie passed Mewtwo his tea as soon as he walked into the kitchen well versed in using her ribbon feelers as hands. "How are they?"

"Fast asleep her fever has broken so once they have recovered it will be time." He looks down at her. "I wish I could come with you on your journey, but I draw too much of the wrong kind of attention."

"You do not belong alone you think too much and don't take care of yourself when you are alone." She wraps a feeler around his wrist. "If you don't come with us I should stay with you."

He sets down his tea and picks her up hugging her. "No I have somethings I need to do alone. When they go, go with them I will take care of myself and I will see you soon enough."

"Fine be mysterious but you had better look out for yourself or when we do meet I will make you brush me all day." She snuggles closer.

Two Weeks Later

Mewtwo set them down in the woods outside of Sandgem town. "Tristina you need to go to the lab they will have you take a test afterwards you will get a pokédex and pokémon with instructions we will meet you here."

She nods and shoulders her pack. "I will be back as soon as I can."

As soon as she is out of sight Mewtwo hands Zoltar a box. "You were right that first day about it being worth it. Be careful out there."

Kimmie jumps up making Mewtwo catch her. "Let's watch for her from a tree top."

Zoltar opens the box once they disappear up a tree to find an engagement ring with a keystone surrounded by tiny diamonds, and a matching collar with lucarionite. He looked up at the tree where he knew Mewtwo and Kimmie were saying their goodbyes. He closed the box and hugged it to his heart.

In Town

Tristina found the test rather easy and was surprised with how excited the lab techs got over he score. "Is something wrong? I was told not to worry too much about this part that I had already qualified for my license."

Rowan walks over about then and shoos the tech away. "Nothing is wrong it has just been a long time since we had someone qualify for the position of field tech." He sets down facing her. "Do you know what that means."

"No Sir will you please explain?" She watches the techs rush about gathering things checking with each other then rushing off again.

"Most of my technical team are good in a lab and useless at field work. The kids who come through the lab all get a pokédex, pokémon, some pokéballs and that is about it the dex data gets sent back here but we can only do so much with it. You qualify for a field tech position that means if you accept it you get a better dex, we equip you to start out, you can carry eight pokémon with you, you get a wider choice of pokémon for your starter, and paid for any tasks you complete for us. Tho not much and you can turn down any task that you are uncomfortable with." He looks her in the eyes. "That last bit is important."

"They act as if I have already agreed." She nods at the lab techs.

"They have never seen anyone refuse because most new trainers are ether children who get low scores on the test, or adults who have decided on pokémon related careers and don't score high enough. The only ones who do often study just to qualify as field techs." He smiles slightly. "I have seen it happen before but not often."

"I can go my own way, get paid when I choose to help you, and a better start? All on the off chance that I might be useful?" She shakes her head slowly. "What is the catch?"

"The dex it is a rotom-dex, it can learn and update itself and will check in at every pokémon center. We get better data even if you never talk to us again." He sets back letting her think.

"Rotom is a pokémon can I meet it before I decide?" She sets back as well taking a good look at the professor's aura and those of his lab techs.

"Of course," he waves one of the techs over. "Bring us the dex please." While the tech runs off to get the dex Rowan takes a pokéball out of his pocket and lets a rotom out.

She didn't wait for the tech simply forming the lightest of aura links with the rotom. "Tell me Rotom is this your choice and can you give me your loyalty even if it means not reporting a few things you may see?"

Rotom floated there a moment before answering. "If the choice is mine aura guardian then my loyalty is to the balance."

She smiles breaking the link. "You have yourself a field tech then Rowen."

He looked from her to rotom and back knowing something had taken place but not sure what. "Are you a psychic?"

She shakes her head. "No but I have some aura training." She watches him calmly as if she did not just say she had an ability nearly unheard of in humans and only manifesting regularly in lucario.

"I see would that be guardian training?" He watches his techs with a thoughtful frown.

"All but the one with brown hair and red glasses frames are loyal to you. Tho somewhat naive." She smiles slightly an he nods just as slightly.

"On your journey you should stop at Iron Island. The family of the Keeper there produces an aura guardian every other generation or so." She looks at him sharply then nods.

Just as the tech comes back with the dex which Rotom spares no time at all in taking over.

Rowan pushes slowly to his feet. "Now for you to pick a starter pokémon."

"Oh I think it will be more a matter of a pokémon choosing me." She follows Rowen leaving the tech to stare after them confused. No sooner did they walk into the pokéball storage room at the lab than she felt a tug on her senses.

"The pokémon in the balls on the right side of the room are unclaimed. You can pick from any of those." Rowan turned to look at her only to find her kneeling on the floor in the center of the room smiling at something under one of the tables.

"Professor Rowan whatever is this little one doing in here all alone?" A newly hatched houndour rushes out from under the table and into her arms with a whimper.

"Oh dear that is not supposed to hatch for a few more days." He frowns as he walks over. "One of the techs is trying to determine all the egg moves a houndour can have."

She strokes the pups ears as he sniffles and whines. "Well he or she is a very irresponsible parent to have left the egg alone houndour often hatch early or late depending on so many different factors." She stands and walks back to the main lab leaving Rowan to follow.

"Jennings get over here." Once Jennings rushes over Rowan steps back to see how Tristina will handle things.

She eyes him coldly, "Jennings you where the one entrusted with this little ones egg?"

He swallowed hard. "Y..yes ma'am."

"Then stop standing there and go get his food, and a warm blanket." She dismisses him without another word and finds an office chair settling down to soothe and comfort.

Jennings rushes up with a bottle of warm miltank milk and a blanket. "I am so sorry it wasn't do to hatch for another week."

"Babies don't come equipped with calendars. Care to tell me why you separated him from his pack before hatching?" She wrapped him up and had the pup nursing from the bottle in no time.

"To discover what it's egg moves are without the data being tainted by its learning a move from another pokémon." He looks proud of himself like a school boy answering a complicated question in class.

"I see. Are you aware the pack won't take him back? Once you have the data you need, who is going to take care of him? If you release him who will teach him how to survive? What are your plans for him and the sixteen or so other houndour eggs in there?" She waits for him to come up with an answer.

"I don't know it never crossed my mind we couldn't just send them back." He stared at the pup baffled.

"Jennings if I ever hear of you doing something this stupid again I am going to come back and hurt you badly am I clear?" She turns to Rowan leaving Jennings to stand there stunned.

"I will take Jett here as my starter as he has imprinted on me. Rowan may I recommend your donating the rest of the eggs to the police to be trainer in law enforcement your lab could still gather the move data and they would have a promising future." She smiles not needing to see the look of near worship on Jennings face for saving him from himself and his project.

Rowan nods smiling slightly. "I believe that is a marvelous solution to the problem I will do so as soon as we are done here."

"Then we should get this done. Rotom-dex is registered? I have my starter so that leaves a small lecture and then I can get out of your way right?" She watches as the techs scramble again having been stopped by the miner drama over Jett.

Rowan just raised an eyebrow at her. "You need a pokéball for Jett and to transfer your things to your new pack. Yes Rotom-dex is registered, and I think you are already well aware that legally you are now an adult with all the rights, responsibilities, and freedoms that brings."

She set down the empty bottle and accepted a pokéball easily capturing the now sleeping pup. "If you don't mind I will repack later." She clipped the ball to her bandolier.

Glancing from the simple well made shoulder bag to her equally well made clothing he nods. "I can see where a young lady wouldn't want to go repacking in public. You are free to go call every so often." Rowan waves at one of the techs to give her the hiking pack. "Good luck on your journey."

She bows puts on the hiking pack picks up her bag and heads for the door. "Thank you for an informative experience professor Rowan. Goodbye for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Started

As soon as they met up with the others Rotom-dex became extremely excited over Mewtwo. Zipping around him and trying to take pictures from every angle.

"Lesson one Rotom-dex lock all legendary and mythical pokémon data you gather so no one can access it but myself or Zoltar. Do not transmit said data under any condition short of protecting the life of said pokémon and only the data on the pokémon being protected." She puts down her bags and starts rearranging everything to fit into the hiking pack.

"Lock the data? Why?" Rotom-dex leaves Mewtwo alone in favor of following Tristina around and learning what he needs to do.

"We protect the balance. Every legendary and mythical pokémon has an important job to do they can't afford to have where they are made known to the world." She looks over her shoulder at Rotom-dex. "Do you understand?"

"Yes aura guardian Tristina!" He floats over to take pictures of Kimmie tell she smacked him with a feeler.

Zoltar helps with the packing while casting amused looks at Kimmie and Mewtwo as they fend off a very enthusiastic Rotom-dex. "We will be staying in Sandgem town until the little one no longer needs milk?"

She smiles slightly knowing he had seen everything through her eyes. "I think it best for Jett to be ready to travel don't you. We can also sell off some of the items Mewtwo was kind enough to gather so we would have starting funds."

"There is just one thing first." He looks away then back at her meeting her eyes. "I would like it very much if you would be mine." Zoltar lifts the box Mewtwo had given him and shows her the ring. "I love you with all I am would you wear my ring so the world knows it."

Rotom-dex turns in time to record her slipping on the ring and pulling Zoltar in for a long deep kiss. "I did not know humans and pokémon did that?"

Mewtwo leans against a tree and glares at Rotom-dex not liking him buzzing about at all. "Some do some don't it really depends on the people and pokémon just as it would with two humans or pokémon."

When her putting the matching collar on him led to more kissing Kimmie lead Rotom-dex and Mewtwo away to let them have their moment. "Rotom-dex never record anything past that point. Some things are private and sacred between partners."

"What did she put on back there it seemed to make them both very happy." Rotom-dex floats over to examine a oran berry bush.

Kimmie sets back and shrugs. "I have no idea, I did not get a good look before they started kissing."

Mewtwo picks a berry and eats it. "An engagement ring for her and a matching collar for him because a ring won't fit his paw." He passes Kimmie a berry.

"What is an engagement ring?" Rotom-dex tries to eat a berry and smashes it on his screen.

Kimmie leads Rotom-dex to a stream and washes him off. "An engagement ring is a visual promise between two beings to marry someday. It is also meant to let others know the promise has been made. It is the human version of marking your mate."

"So they are mated?" Rotom-dex floats there looking confused. "That doesn't match any of my data."

"Time to go back to them." Mewtwo picks Kimmie up. "You were programed with data appropriate for a child of eleven years old and given the ability to learn. Your data is incomplete." He looks back at Rotom-dex as he walks. As a pokémon what is the difference between a mating bond and mating?"

Rotom-dex followed them thinking about what he knew opposed to what the dex data told him. "The bond is a sacred link that forms when two beings love each other deeply and is mental, emotional, and spiritual. Mating is just physical and often short term. Interference with a bonded pair can lead to a fight." Rotom-dex updates himself. "Oh they are bonded aren't they?"

Kimmie nods, "Have been for years never actually mated as far as I know but that doesn't really matter when the bond is there."

Goodbyes

Mewtwo give Kimmie a tight hug before he set her down then looks at Zoltar, "Look out for her out there." He nods to Tristina, "Good luck I will meet back up with you later."

Tristina bows smiling. "We will look forward to seeing you." She then hugs him. "I know you see Kimmie as a sister as do I that makes you family."

Zoltar nods to Mewtwo as Tristina steps back and Kimmie takes a turn hugging him. "Watch out for yourself."

Mewtwo returns the hugs slightly stunned. "I will be careful."

Rotom-dex lands on the hiking pack and watches.

After Mewtwo takes his leave of them Tristina picks up the pack. "Let's get to the pokémon center and check in. Jett will be walking up soon."

At The Pokémon Center

Tristina spread out the map on a table while Zoltar gave Jett his bottle. "I think we should stay close to town for now but explore the area. I also think it would be wise to spend some time at the lab learning what a field tech needs to know."

Kimmie hops on a chair and puts her paws on the table tapping the map on a nearby lake with a feeler. "We should check in with the local legendary."

"Your right Kimmie we should check out the lake." She rubs Kimmie between the ears.

A male trainer walks up behind Tristina and slaps her on the butt. "Hey sweet thing you want to go to the lake I will be happy to show you around."

Zoltar snarls glaring at the boy, but Tristina reacts before anyone can think to stop her spinning on her heel and lashing out with a well aimed kick to the gut she sends the impertinent male staggering back into several other trainers who had been watching.

Kimmie takes Jett as Zoltar moves to Tristina's side taking up a fighting stance. "Touch me again asshole and I will be more than happy to show you to an emergency room."

Nurse Joy rushes over. "No fighting in the pokémon center."

Tristina places her hand on Zoltar's shoulder her ring clearly visible and bows to Nurse Joy. "Of course ma'am I will be happy to deliver his beating outside if he causes any more trouble."

Zoltar bows as well, "Lu lucai lucario lu."

Joy blinks at them then turns on the boy. "Making trouble again were you Tyler and for an engaged young lady to. I will be informing your father of this."

"Whatever she isn't worth this hassle." Tyler turns and storms our earning Tristina a round of applause from several of the girls in the pokémon center.

Nurse Joy looks embarrassed. "I am terribly sorry Tyler is from a wealthy family in town and far too used to getting his own way. I will have a word with his father about this but I am afraid that until he gets knocked down a few pegs he is going to be a brat."

Tristina waves it off, "Young men of privilege always need slapped down throughout history it has been so. Do not apologize for a problem you did not create."

Zoltar takes the sleeping Jett back from Kimmie and leans over the map examining the area around town. "We will not find her at the lake know not with that brat likely to go there to make trouble for you."

"Your right Zoltar the lake is no good tell that brat gets bored." She speaks aloud for Joy's benefit, and runs her hand gently down his back as she moves up beside him. "Nurse Joy is there anywhere in or around town you think we should see?"

"My exam room helping with a shinx that keeps getting injured if you can talk to your lucario I would love a translation of what is goings-on." Nurse Joy looks at them pleadingly.

She folds there map, "Kimmie please take Jett to our room and stay with him."

Kimmie nods as Zoltar passes her the sleeping pup. "Sure thing. Bring a fresh bottle with you when you come back he eats a lot." Kimmie takes the map in her teeth and hops down heading for there room and ignoring the odd looks sent her way.

"Lead the way we will help if we can." She shares a look with Zoltar. "Just remember we can only talk to those that want to talk."

In The Exam Room

As soon as they walked in the fact the shinx was there under protest was obvious what with him biting Nurse Chansey.

"You didn't mention he doesn't want to be here." Tristina gently tugs on the back of his neck. "Enough of that the sooner you behave the sooner you can get out."

The shinx let's go of Chansey and growls at them but submits to being bandaged up.

Zoltar moves into his line of sight. "She can understand me. So care to tell me why and how you keep getting hurt?"

Rotom-dex moves to close for a picture and gets knocked away with a tailwhip.

"Just interviewing trainers. It is hard getting a read on how they treat there pokémon without battling them. An avoiding getting captured when they aren't what I want." He looks at his right paw then lifts it for Joy to examine.

Tristina hugs Zoltar from behind avoiding his chest spike. "Joy the kid is looking for the right trainer apparently his idea of an interview is a battle."

Nurse Joy pulls a piece of glass out of his paw. "If you stay this time you can watch the trainers use the battlefield outside. That way you can see a lot more trainers battle in a day than you can take on in the same time."

Zoltar folds his arms over Tristina's holding her close. "I think we should do a training session after this."

She laughs softly but nods. "Nurse Joy if you don't need us anymore we would like to use the battlefield for some training."

Rotom-dex stops following Chancey at the mention of training. "Oh can I record?"

She nods as Nurse Joy waves them off but shinx starts to struggle. Joy sighs, "Can you take shinx with you?"

She reluctantly lets go of Zoltar and picks shinx up. "Kid you need a little more respect for those who take care of your health."

He relaxes, "It is not disrespect I am just not letting you and that lucario out of my sight tell I have a trainer."

She looks at Zoltar as he does a facepaw and laughs. "I vote we put Kimmie in charge of him she should practice babysitting if she is serious about having kits someday."

On The Battlefield

They started easy with a slow movement meditation gaining speed until they at last turned to each other and launched into full out battle training that pushed Tristina to her limits both of them using aura as well as physical attacks and defense. It was Zoltar who decided when it was enough and with a look they shifted back into movement meditation slowing to a stop. When they bowed to each other the crowd that had gathered to watch burst into applause.

Shinx sat staring at them wide eyed he wasn't sure what he had just seen but he knew that his decision had just been made. She was an aura guardian she had to be or she couldn't use aura sphere.

Tristina slid an arm around Zoltar's shoulders as they walked off the battlefield careful not to limp in front of their audience.

Zoltar walked with her to the bench where they left the shinx so Tristina can set down. "Should I shoo them away?"

She shakes her head smiling as she sets down. "Better we let them pester us now than later."

After a lot of babel and questions that all came down to that was so cool and can you teach me how to do that. When she said anyone can learn but it takes years of hard work all but four went away.

"Anyone can learn but your not willing to teach just anyone right?" A boy with reddish brown hair of about ten sets down at her feet with a chimchar clinging to his shoulder.

She smiles then winces as Zoltar runs a paw down her leg to her sprained ankle. "You are clever to have caught that, not everyone who can learn something will use it wisely."

He smiles slightly, "I don't think I want to learn that. I want to learn to martial arts. Can I travel with you until you get to a town with a dojo? I think I could learn some of the fighting stuff."

"What is your name?" She rubs Zoltar between the ears trying to distract him from her sprained ankle.

"Alder Jamison I am from right here in Sandgem town I got chimchar last week but I don't want to travel by myself and you're the first training that has looked like they might know what they are doing most of the others that come through are clueless new trainers like me." He looks from her to Zoltar who was glaring at her for her blatant attempt at distraction.

"I am Tristina and this is Zoltar. It is okay with me if you travel with us but we are not going anywhere for awhile we have a newly hatched houndour and don't want to get to far from a good supply of milk until he is weaned." She sighs, "And I sprained my ankle in practice."

Alder nods, "okay I come by the pokémon center everyday to watch the battles just tell me the day before you want to leave." He stands and offers her a hand.

Tristina shakes hands with him and lets him pull her up before draping an arm around Zoltar. "We can do that."

Zoltar helps her inside while Alder runs home to tell his mom all about them. "We are out of shape you shouldn't have gotten hurt."

"We haven't been practicing much the past year it is bound to happen now and then tell I get back into shape." She glances at the shadows where there last two watchers lingered then away.

"I sense them too best to let them come to us." He looks up at her. "We should get Nurse Joy to wrap that ankle."

She nods as they make there way to Joy. "I hope we can help them when they come to us there is so much pain coming from one of them that it almost masks the other one from me."

Shinx looks back at the pair standing in the shadows of the pokémon center then hurries to catch up Rotom-dex following only to dart off to investigate something or other.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast

Kimmie sat eating tidally using her ribbon feelers to hold her knife and fork. "When will Zoltar get back?"

Rotom-dex watches Kimmie eat clicking pictures.

"He will be here soon he has it and is already at the edge of town." Tristina sets down Jett's bottle and shifts him in her arms to snuggle him close.

She looks up as a girl of about eleven pulls out two chairs at their table so that she and a blaziken can set down.

Rotom-dex goes a bit wild zipping around the blaziken recording him.

"Rotom-dex settle down and look closer it is dye and beads and you are being rude." She catches Rotom-dex as he zips past and pushes him over to Kimmie. "I am sorry about that he is still learning what is appropriate. "

The girl nods, "I am sorry for intruding on your breakfast but he insisted." She nods at the blaziken with back dyed feathers, every feather that was long enough covered in glittering black beads, and silent black bells.

Tristina looks at the blaziken without flinching taking it all in including the egg he cradled in his arms and the dull far away look in his eyes. "I have not see grief beads warren in such numbers sense I was a child. May I link so we can talk?"

He nods slowly waiting for her the air of tragic determination about him making her hesitate and brace herself before forming the lightest of aura links.

She finches only a little when his pain washes through her senses fully for the first time. "I am Tristina what should I call you?"

He meets her eyes a hint of blue fire smoldering behind the pain filled apathy. "She called me Ulric it means stubborn or willful."

"She the one you wear the beads for?" She passes Jett to Kimmie and braces her hands on the table a light sweat forming on her brow.

Ulric nods looking away, "Talk to my daughter for the history then we can talk you should drop the link for now."

She gasps letting the link go and leaning back just as Zoltar rushes in holding the staff he had gone to cut for her. "Ya this is going to take time."

Zoltar drops the staff and catches Tristina as she passes out. "Shinx get the staff, Kimmie can you take Jett outside to play." He glances at Ulric, "best you two come with us." He picks Tristina up ignoring the looks he gets carrying her to their room with the odd blaziken following with his trainer trailing behind looking lost.

Tristina came to about the time they got to their room and opened the door. "Damn Ulric you are one messed up bird."

He just looked at her and flicked a silent bell. "Yes I should have known that, but I did not expect the cascade effect." She rubs her head as Zoltar sets her down.

Zoltar sets next to her on the loveseat and waves Ulric and the girl to the chairs in the room as shinx pushes the door closed. "Tristina the girl has no idea what is going on."

She slips her arm around him leaning on his strength in a subtle way. "My name is Tristina I am an aura guardian in the final stage of training. Ulric recognized me as such and knows that with an aura link I can communicate with pokémon. He asked me to get his history from his daughter that would be you right?"

The girl nods the silver bells in her hair jingling and the lead ones silent. "Yes if anyone has a right to say I am there daughter it is Ulric." She glances at him with love and pain in her eyes. "My mother Diamanda was mated to her pokémon partner an infernape named Hugh. He was killed protecting Diamanda from a mugger with a gun."

Ulric reaches out and lightly squeezes her shoulder.

"Diamanda moved and took a job living and working at a dojo. No one knew what her beads and bells meant. They all thought her cold. Ulric attended the dojo because he had been given to the younger brother of his former trainer when he went to college. He wouldn't listen to the boy so they took classes at the dojo. One day a trainer and his infernape partner challenged to dojo taking on each of the teachers one by one. When it was Diamanda's turn she refused to fight the challenger choosing to fight his infernape partner instead. She refused to yield when she should have I am told she earned the nickname battle goddess that day by pushing past human limits." She looks Tristina in the eyes. "The truth is she went mad in a very calm controlled sort of way and would have fought to the death if her opponent hadn't realized what was happening and yielded. She wanted to die. Ulric saw Diamanda as she was I am sure of that but he fell in love with her any way. He switched to all her classes lingered after class and started a futile courtship that lasted till the day she died. He eventually broke his pokéball and moved into the dojo. That was about a two month before the anniversary of Hugh's death. She got blind drunk and had a one night stand. That was how I came to be. She was going to get an abortion but Ulric wouldn't let her leave the dojo until she gave up and agreed to have me. When I was born she named me Mamie it means bitter." Mamie looks down at her clenched hands. "She handed me over to Ulric and told him I was all his since he actually wanted me. He has been mother and father both to me ever since. I have never understood the code of bells and beads she used I think she got it out of a very old book that quoted an even older one. Ulric picks them out for us. Diamanda was hit by a car when she pushed a child out of the street two years age. Before that he didn't insist on feather dye and his black beads where balanced with other colors even the black ones where not so dark, his bells were like mine only she wore all black. After she died he switched to almost all black but it was dull black and his bells where lead. It got better once we started my pokémon journey then, about two months ago he disappeared for forty-eight hours when he came back he was shaken badly and would not eat or sleep for about a week then one day he just got up and lead me into town to get new beads with a hard black glitter to them, black bells that he silenced, and feather dye. About a week ago he disappeared again and showed back up with the egg. I think it is his version of well me."

"Well that explains more than you can guess, like why Ulric has three spirits." Tristina shares a worried look with Zoltar then looks at Mamie. "The mating bond is held sacred among pokémon because it can literally hold them to life when they are badly injured or kill them if there bonded dies. But sometimes when the bond is very strong and the dying mate very determined to save their partner their spirit and aura can merge with the surviving mate and the two become one there spirits and auras merging."

Zoltar takes Tristina's hand and looks away.

"I believe this is what happened to your mother and why she was a little insane. I also believe a one sided bond formed with Ulric enough that her merged spirit made the jump when she died but was unable to merge with him because there wasn't a full bond on her part. An that is on top of losing someone he loved that much and the guilt of making that egg with someone else when he can still feel her spirit." She points at Ulric, "Like I said you are one messed up bird."

"Can you help him I don't know sort himself out so he his just himself?" Mamie looks worriedly at the only family she has, seeing the frayed feathers, the droop to his shoulders, the thinning of his once powerful build.

Zoltar nods then shrugs.

"We can if he is willing but this wouldn't have happened if he was ready to let her go." Tristina forms the aura link again this time with Zoltar bracing her so that they share and divide the pain. "Are you ready Ulric can you let go of her and live for your children?"

"Please do it quickly while I have the strength to let go, my family still needs me." He looks at them with sapphires eyes full of pain and nods.

Zoltar glances at Tristina and she nods. "Ulric talk and think only about Mamie." As soon as Ulric was focused away from Diamanda Zoltar slid his aura between theirs and started lightly pushing Ulric's aura inward compacting it to form a shell just above his skin while Tristina worked her aura between his and Diamanda's and pushed outward until the doubled aura that was all that what was left of Diamanda and her mate broke away and dissipated. They fell back into themselves exhausted.

Mamie looked on worried as they all three slumped back. "Are you okay what happened is he going to be okay?"

"Just tired as for Ulric his healing emotionally isn't really up to us but he is his own being again without any hangers-on. I would get him grief counselling." She yawns. "We can talk later go put him to bed and leave us to rest."

Shinx saw them out and by the time he closed the door Zoltar and Tristina where curled together fast asleep. "Is that going to be you someday broken by grief for someone you can't live without?" He shakes his head at the question he couldn't bare to ask when they might answer him. Before climbing to the back of the loveseat and knocking a blanket down on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning

Tristina yawns as they walk to the lounge and sets her hiking pack and new staff down at the table before heading over to get there breakfast with Jett trailing at her heels.

Shinx starts poking the pockets on the pack. "Hey Kimmie where does she keep the pokéballs."

Kimmie stretches, "On the bandolier she is wearing so she can get them faster."

Zoltar walks over to help carry the food. "The shinx is looking for your pokéballs I think you should start thinking about a name for him."

Tristina smiles at him, "Zoltar light of my life I already have a name for him I am just waiting for him to ask."

Zoltar nods and watches at Kimmie pulls out chairs for them before hopping into her own. "We don't blend in very well do we?" He glances at a group of young people setting at a table talking while there pokémon eat from bowls on the floor.

Tristina sets her tray on the table and starts passing around dishes of mixed berries rice and bits of ham. "I don't care if blinding in means treating my family like that then I would rather be stared at and thought odd."

Shinx sniffs the food surprised at getting real food and not pokémon food. "Tristina will you catch me?"

Once everyone has settled down to eat Jett even laying back on Tristina's lap and holding his own bottle with his paws Tristina takes the luxball of her bandolier and rolls it over to him. "Can I name you?"

He nods tapping it with his paw and is successfully captured with no resistance.

Zoltar picks up the ball and passes it to Tristina.

She lets shinx out, "I think Cadman suits you it means warrior."

He nods and starts eating breakfast while she clips the ball back in place.

Kimmie watches is all while she eats using a spoon with ease. "We need to visit some shops today and then the lab you need to know what your doing if you plan to get paid as a field tech."

Rotom-dex wiggles out of her pack and examines there breakfast. "Why aren't they eating pokémon food?"

Zoltar waves at her to eat. "Rotom-dex humans and pokémon need many of the same nutrients after discussing it Tristina and I decided that it would be good for the team to share at least one meal a day but that doesn't mean we are neglecting dietary needs if you look, you will see Kimmie has more fruit than meat, Cadman has more meat and less rice and fruit, I have a balance of meat and fruit with little rice, and Tristina has a balance between the three."

Rotom-dex records the information updating. "If humans and pokémon can eat the same stuff why pokémon food?"

Tristina gives Jett a berry to gum after his bottle. "Because it is dried and compact it is easier to carry when traveling over time traveling rations became everyday food for pokémon because most trainers don't know the exact nutritional needs of all there pokémon."

Shopping

She sold off all her unused pokéballs and a star piece then bought luxballs as well as stocking up on pokémon food. "Okay now what else might we need we have a tent, sleeping bag, ground mat, everything we need to cook, pokémon medicine a first-aid kit."

The store clerk watching her repack her bag frowns. "You need better shoes those are fine for town but you need hiking boots, socks, slicker for when it rains, and a pokémon brush."

She smiles, "Thank you I take it you have been on a pokémon journey?"

He leans on the counter and laughs, "Most of us have, those that make it to the next town often give up when they realize that by the time they reached the halfway point of their journey they will have walked hundreds of miles. Those who go on from there often give up after three or four gyms. It usually takes years to make it to the league so all but the best and most determined settled down somewhere along the way. Me I met my wife on my journey and settled down here to run her families shop. My journey led me to the best things in my life, my friends, family, and home."

She glances out the window at Zoltar and Kimmie playing with Jett as Cadman watches. "Yes they are the best things in life." She adds the recommended items to her perches.

He follows her look then glances at her ring. "I don't see many just starting out who have already gotten a team and a life partner that might not like them running off."

She finishes packing up after paying, "Anyone who wouldn't walk beside me come what may wouldn't be someone I could walk beside for all my days." She smiles slightly as he looks thoughtful.

"Wise words indeed good luck on your journey." He smiles and waves as she leaves then watches as her pokémon gather around her thinking about how long ago he had almost lost his Marry because he did not want to walk with her to the next town. "Wise words indeed."

Rowan Pokémon Lab

Rowan was surprised to walk out of his office after hearing a fuss to find Tristina glaring at his techs as they swarmed around a lucario.

"You will stop bothering Zoltar know or I will start braking bones." She snarled grabbing one by the collar of his lab coat and yanking him out of the way making him stumble back several feet.

Rowan pinches the bridge of his nose. "She is right you don't crowd fighting types like that." He knew they were going to be to late the moment he saw Luther reach for the lucario's aura sensors.

Zoltar reacted on instinct slamming a force palm into the wrist of the hand about to touch his sensors. The crack of breaking bones followed by a soft thud as the tech hit the floor in a faint was the only sounds to be heard for a moment before the techs scrambled away from him yelling and generally making noise and being useless.

"Will you twits shut up!" She hurries past them and wraps an arm around Zoltar even as she kneels to check on the tech. "Hmm out cold nice clean break from the look of it. Rotom-dex make sure to update your data to say never touch a lucario's aura sensors uninvited."

Rowan soon had the techs under control an called an ambulance. Amazed by her calm control as she leads the lucario over to a corner and sets down on the floor pulling him down beside her and holding him while her starter climbs in his lap and falls asleep.

Tristina had Zoltar calm and relaxed by the time the medic arrived.

Rowan shooed the techs out telling them to take an early lunch before he approached them. "Are you two okay I am really sorry about this they should know better."

She looked up at him as Kimmie and Cadman slunk out from under a desk. "We are sorry as well we did not react well and let instinct rule us."

He offers Zoltar a hand up. "Completely understandable on your part. Trust me I will be having a word with them about this."

Zoltar passes Jett to Tristina then lets the professor pull him up knowing it is a sign of trust from Rowan.

Tristina pushes up holding Jett. "Allow me to introduce Zoltar the light of my life and my partner. We stopped by because Kimmie suggested that while we are in town waiting for Jett to grow some teeth I should learn to gather data so I will make a better field tech."

Rowan sighs rubbing his eyes. "Just by thinking there maybe a right way to gather data instead of rushing ahead you are already doing better than the lab techs."

Kimmie hops up on the counter in the brake area and opens cabinets until she finds a bottle of water and brings it to Rowan.

"Thank you." He blinks realizing what she just did. "I didn't know Sylveon could use there ribbon feelers that way."

Cadman watches the door intently. "One of the techs stuck around."

"Kimmie has always been deft with her feelers but has improved greatly in the last year." She glances at the door and nods to Cadman. "If you can spare one of your techs to teach us we would appreciate it."

Rowan follows her look, "If you wouldn't mind I will have each one teach you something different so that they all get over any fear of you and maybe you can teach them some common sense."

They bowed to him. "We will be here tomorrow morning then."

He walked them out, "Again I am sorry for the way they acted."

"Let us just say neither side was ready for the other and let it go at that." She used her staff to knock away a pokéball as they walked out.

Zoltar growled at the tech who had thrown it. Leaned over and crashed the ball with a force palm.

Rowan looked annoyed. "Gordon you just earned yourself kitchen clean up for a month. You know better than to try to catch someone else's pokémon."

"It is not registered to her I checked." Gordon glares clutching another pokéball.

Kimmie walks over and pushes the button on the pokéball causing a red light to envelope her then dissipate. "Our scientific friend registered us as free agents with the pokémon rangers we are uncatchable and legal. Oh and tell Gordy here I bite."

Tristina smirks a little at Kimmie's theatrics. "Zoltar and Kimmie are free agents with the pokémon rangers. An Kimmie bites when angry." She passes Jett to Zoltar. "I on the other hand get downright cruel when my family is threatened." She takes a threatening step towards the luck less Gordon. "You wouldn't be thinking of trying to do that would you?"

Gordon backs away fast. "N.. no ma'am." He turns to runs only to run into a bush.

Rowan shakes his head. "I really need to find smarter lab techs."

She starts laughing as Zoltar slides an arm around her waist. "Arceus you really do as cruel as it might be I think you should send them all out into the field and only keep the ones that can make it six months away from the lab."

Rowan gives her a thoughtful frown. "You think that would work?"

"There is nothing like surviving in the wilds to teach a little caution, respect, and forethought." She smiles at Zoltar. "With a wise and experience partner as a teacher of course."

Rowan smiles slightly. "I will think about it. I will see you two in the morning." He waves them off as he starts extracting Gordon from the bush.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon Center Sandgem Town

They were about to start a movement meditation when Alder ran up to them with his chimchar smiling. "Can we join you please?"

She glances at Zoltar and he nods.

Tristina smiles, "It is fine by us but in this Zoltar is master what he says goes and I can and will translate as needed."

Just then Ulric walks up and bows. The change from just the day before was amazing if you could read it. Some of the black bells have been switched to lead and he has one glittering crystal clear beads on either side of his face.

Mamie bows to them just a step behind Ulric. "May we join you as well we understand that Zoltar is sensei."

Zoltar nods then has Ulric turn his egg over to Kimmie and Cadman to babysit along with Jett.

For Tristina the next few hours were a living breathing reminder of her early days with Zoltar the stops and starts as he corrected form over and over gentle but relentless.

When Alder just dropped to the ground after they finally finished Zoltar offered him a paw up.

"I don't remember it being so long when you did it yesterday?" Alder accepts the help with good grace and a wince.

Tristina chuckles, "That is because we restarted every time Zoltar had to correct one of us. His philosophy of teaching is you will learn if you don't want to do it again until tomorrow."

Ulric gives a soft amused warble that gets startled looks from Mamie and Alder.

"I take it you have experience with Lucario teaching methods, Ulric?" She laughs softly when he nods and makes a frustrated gesture while waving as if to take in a large class. Then one of picking out an individual and approval. "Yes it does work best with an individual or small group I can't imagine how long it would take with thirty people."

Mamie sniffles then with a little sob through herself into Tristina's arms.

She shares a look with Zoltar and he firmly leads Alder and Ulric away. "Shhh it is okay know you just go ahead and cry it all out." She gentle sways on her feet rocking the younger girl in her arms.

"I thought I was going to lose him. He is all I have and just yesterday he was dying." Mamie wept like her heart had broken and in a way it had, but the sudden release of healing was very much a shock to the system.

She gently wiped the tears from Mamie's face. "That may be true but he never stopped fighting to stay right here with you and today is a new day with new hope."

Mamie finally cried herself out and Kimmie passed her a water bottle. "Bring her inside she looks exhausted."

"Mamie would you mind helping me over to my staff?" Tristina leans on her just a bit effectively guiding her as well as distracting her.

"Your ankle! How did you? Three hours with perfect form?" Mamie looks at her wide eyed even as she helps her across the battlefield to where her staff leans against the wall of the pokémon center.

"Simple four and a half years of training. If I don't have broken bones I don't get a day off and if I do I get aura exercises that don't require movement. " She smiles taking her staff and shifting some of her weight to it. "Let's go in Zoltar has berry tea waiting."

"How do you know that? How were you in perfect sync with him through all of it?" Mamie stays right beside her as they walk in.

Tristina looks at Mamie then away. "Someday maybe I will tell you but for know there is tea and trouble."

Mamie looks at her sharply, "What trouble?"

Tristina settles into the seat Zoltar pushes out for her taking a sip of the tea he has waiting before nodding at Officer Jenny standing by the door with a smirking Tyler. "How long have they been here?"

"They came in just before you did Officer Jenny talked to Nurse Joy and doesn't seem happy to have Tyler along but he is smug as can be." Zoltar takes her free hand in his paw as Jett hops onto her lap from Alder's.

"Alder I think it is time you two head home before you get to stiff an have a hot soak." She glances at Ulric and Mamie but can tell there will be no getting them out of the line of fire even as Alder limps away.

Ulric gently tugs on one of Mamie's braids and points at a small pouch on the table.

Mamie starts unbraiding her hair putting away the bells and beads. "Time for a different set?"

Ulric nods but turns to face Officer Jenny as she walks up.

Kimmie walks up carrying a tray with a tea cup and a plate of cookies setting it down just as Officer Jenny gets to there table.

"Thank you Kimmie you anticipate me yet again do set down Officer I would stand to greet you but I am afraid I have over taxed my ankle and am in for a scolding as it is." She sets her tea cup down and smiles at Jenny.

"Are you Tristina Vega?" Officer Jenny shifts on her feet looking uncomfortable.

"Yes I am know do set down. You are likely here about the report Nurse Joy filed correct. I have decided not to press charges against Tyler as he is not worth the waste of my time but I do understand you have to follow up on these things." She shares a glance with Zoltar and shakes her head with a small laugh. "Tho Zoltar thinks we should convince the lab techs over at the pokémon lab he is a ditto so they will study him."

Officer Jenny sets down smoothing her skirt. "Actually Tyler here has reported you for excessive use of force."

"Oh would that be when I kicked him after he slapped me on the butt? I assure you I used the exact right amount of force to give him a nice big bruise without doing any internal damage." She wraps an arm around Zoltar and gives Tyler a look the would do an ice type proud. "Go away little boy can't you tell adults are talking?"

Zoltar leans against Tristina laughs at the boys outraged expression. "My love you always have had a talent for cutting an option down to size with a few words."

Officer Jenny relaxes and accepts the tea at Kimmie pours for her. "He also reported your lucario attacked someone at the pokémon lab I have to follow up as you say even if it does look like he is trying to make trouble because you turned him down."

"Oh that yes the lab techs don't seem to have any common sense they swarmed around him as soon as we got there and one of them tried to grab his aura sensors." She lightly runs one finger along one of the sensors making Zoltar shiver his eyes glowing blue-green for a moment. "As you can see they are quite sensitive I can touch them only because we have years of trust built up between us. I am afraid he did use a little bit too much force in knocking the techs hand away, but Rowan assured us that this sort of thing happens and the tech will recover before long."

Jenny looks from Zoltar practically limp in Tristina's arms to the ring on her finger noting the matching collar. "I see well do try to be careful." She smiles slightly, "Vega is an unusual name I looked it and you up before coming here. It is an honor to meet you."

Zoltar sets up straight and meets Jenny's eyes before looking at Tyler.

Tyler watched it all with a vague sick feeling that somehow this nobody uppity girl had already won. In ways he didn't understand.

"Jenny is a very old and respected name it is always an honor to meet one of your clan." She looks over Jenny's shoulder her golden brown eyes glinting blue-green for a moment.

After finishing her tea Jenny stands and bows. "Thank you, for your time and service Aura Guardian Vega."

As Jenny walks away Tyler meets Tristina's eyes. "What the hell are you that she would say that."

She smiles slightly, "Go on a pokémon journey learn what the world is like without your father to pave the way for you and maybe you will know someday."

As Tyler stalks out Joy comes over. "Come on let's rewrap that ankle. You are as bad as a pokémon for not listening."


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon Lab Sandgem Town

Tristina opened the door to the lab carefully and scooped up a meowth trying to make a break for the great outdoors. "Now what have we here."

Zoltar steps in behind her and closes the door Kimmie having chosen to wait outside with the rest of the team. "Tristina love no."

She smiles at him. "I know it is just cute." She hands the meowth to Gordon.

Rowan walks over ignoring the meowth using fury swipes on Gordon. "Right on time. I have assigned Luther to teach you how to take water samples and do simple field tests for water purity."

"Isn't he the one that thought grabbing at sensitive parts of other people was okay?" She watches as Luther reluctantly walks toward them pitching her voice to reach him.

"I know not someone you are happy to work with but of my five techs three have managed to annoy you and disappoint me. I am hoping that being the youngest he can learn from his mistakes easies." Rowan glances at Luther.

Rotom-dex records the meowth mauling Gordon was getting. "Fascinating I had no idea meowth would take on humans like that."

She sighs walks over and grips the meowth be the back of the neck with one hand and slips the other arm around him hums softly until he lets go of Gordon. "I truly can't believe you are a professional." She sets down the meowth and it runs under a desk.

"Rotom-dex all pokémon large or small can be dangerous when frightened or mishandled." Rowan looks Gordon over. "Go clean those scratches."

Luther swallows and bows to them keeping his arm in its cast close to his chest. "I am sorry for my rude and foolish actions I hope you can forgive me so we can work together."

She eyes him coldly. "Why are you apologizing to me I am not the one you tried to grope?" She half turns away meeting Zoltar's paw and lacing her fingers between his in perfect sync.

Luther pails her words clearly having put a very different perspective on touching a lucario's aura sensors for him. He bows again this time to Zoltar. "I am truly sorry for my reprehensible actions it had not even crossed my mind that my actions might be that offensive."

Zoltar regarded him for a moment, then nodded and shares a look with Tristina.

"You work with pokémon every day surely you know that they are our equals and that each is different in what it will tolerate." She waves toward the meowth under the desk. "Tell me what Gordon did wrong?"

Luther glances at the meowth and away. "He held him out from his body and up in the air that one always gets scared when dangling in the air."

She nods, "You can handle him safely because you know what he will and won't tolerate. You don't know these things about a pokémon on first meeting." She lets the lesson sink in while she an Zoltar watch the morning activities of the lab.

"I see." He bows to them both, "May I teach you about water samples and testing?"

Zoltar nods and they focus on Luther moving together in sync.

Luther finches a little that kind of perfect balance and harmony of movement either took years of relentless work or was unnatural. "The sampling kit is fairly simple it will be sent to you at a pokémon center." He opens a foam cube to show them fourteen sample bottles and a roll of sticky labels. "Samples are fairly easy you collect the water seal the bottle and label it with the time date and location." He closes the kit. "Field testing is more complicated. You take samples and use different chemicals to make the water change color, the color it changes is based on the elements present in the water this is a fast way to determine if water is tainted, and if so how but it can only give a limited amount of data that is why we prefer samples be sent back to the lab."

She glances at Zoltar then nods, "You are not just determining the purity of the water but what type of water pokémon like to live in what quality of water?"

Luther smiles pushing his glasses up. "Exactly it also lets us determine if a change in the water is affecting local pokémon and wildlife." He hands Tristina a testing kit. "Let's go to the lake so you can practice."

Zoltar glances at Tristina and they nod. "That is a good idea."

She puts the kit in her pack and Zoltar waves to Rowan before they walk out with Luther. Once out the door she takes her staff from Kimmie. "We should stop by the pokémon center on the way out of town see if Ulric and Mamie want to come with us."

Luther trails after them watching how they act not just with each other but the whole group. The shinx rain back and forth and around them much to her laughing encouragement speed training from when he could tell, the lucario stayed at her side, with the houndour pup playing around their feet much like the shinx but staying closer, it was the sylveon that really puzzled him she kept disappearing off the path.

Tristina looks over her shoulder at him. "When we get to the pokémon center please don't stare at or touch the blaziken. Ulric has things hard enough without that."

"I didn't know you had a blaziken what is wrong with it." He hurries up wanting to catch up.

Zoltar gives him a cold look and takes her hand. Making a very clear silent statement about staying away from her.

"Ulric is a friend he and his family have asked to travel with us. There is not a thing wrong with him other than a grief that would kill most beings." She reaches over with her free hand and runs a gentle finger down one of Zoltar's aura sensors making his eyes glow blue-green for a moment.

Luther nearly trips over his own feet shocked at her actions. "I thought you said not to do that?"

She smiles, "I said not to do that uninvited. I have permission to touch my fiance any time we like."

Luther stops in his tracks shocked. "What? How?"

Rotom-dex floats over to him. "You see when two beings love each other very very much."

Kimmie uses a ribbon feeler to drag Rotom-dex away for another talk.

Tristina starts laughing softly. "Oh Arceus who told Rotom-dex how marriage works?"

Cadman rises a paw looking guilt. "I may have answered a few questions."

Tristina and Zoltar lean against each other her laughing and his eyes sparkling with humor.

She sighs wiping her eyes. "Sorry Luther but Rotom-dex is just to funny sometimes. To answer your question I am an aura guardian in the final stage of training. Zoltar and I are permanently linked by choice. We are equals, friends, and parents. Sometimes he is still my teacher. Is it any great surprise that we love each other enough to make a lifelong commitment to each other?"

He blinks coming to terms with this unexpected turn of events. "Not when you put it in those terms. I have just never encountered such a couple before tho I do know it happens occasionally."

"Likely more than you think we are a lot more open about it here than we would be elsewhere. No doubt others are uncomfortable expressing their feelings openly." She smiles slightly.

Kimmie walls up to Tristina Rotom-dex following her. "I think we need to get ready either for a fight or the aftermath he hasn't checked in and I am sensing stress."

Zoltar rubs between Kimmie's ears, "Go meet up with Ulric, Tristina will stop at the store and get extra medical supplies and a picnic. He is more likely to come to us at the lake."

Tristina nods to them. "I am going to pick up a picnic will you ask Ulric if he wants to come to the lake Cadman?"

Luther looks between them seeing the shift in the group but not understand it. "Do you want me to go with you or Cadman?"

She exchanges a looks with Zoltar. "Come with me and Zoltar you need to know more about Ulric and you might be useful."

Kimmie and Cadman take off at a run but Jett stays at her side.

"Okay for a starter Ulric was Mamie's mother's pokémon by choice. She practiced the air of bead and bell. It is an all but extinct code of beads and bells warn on closing or braided into hair, fur, or feathers as a form of communication. Only a few scholars are even aware it exists or once did. I know the code in one of its oldest forms." She glances at Zoltar and he nods. "Ulric had an aura problem after Diamanda died we helped him with that and he is starting to heal but the fact that he survived nearly two years like that speaks to the sheer power of his will."

Luther swallows, "What do you think I can help with." He looks overwhelmed.

"Kimmie is worried about someone and wants us to stock up on healing supplies so we are doing that and picking up a picnic lunch for later." She looks over at him. "I am hoping you will help pick out medicine."

Zoltar nods and shares a look with her. "We are used to compounding our own from berries and herbs."

"That is unusual have you recorded your recipes and their results?" He walks into the shop with her looks confused but interested.

She shakes her head, "Zoltar taught me it truly never crossed my mind to keep records. Rotom-dex next time we do so record it will you?"

It did not take them long and she got a gather basket knowing Kimmie would want to pick berries. They met up with the others outside the shop and Tristina passed Kimmie the gather basket keep the basket packed with lunch and medical supplies. "Thank you for joining us Ulric, Mamie."

Luther was glad he had been warned the beads, bells, and dyed feathers were quite shocking. He followed the group as they walked realizing that Tristina talked with all of them drawing him and Mamie into the conversation in spite of there not being able to understand the pokémon. It felt warm and welcoming it couldn't have been less like the lab where they studied pokémon out here they were simply friends, family, and loved ones. He shook his head maybe he should think about taking a journey the lab might not be the best place to learn about pokémon at least not if he wanted to understand why they did things.


	9. Chapter 9

At Lake Verity

Tristina and Zoltar stop and look up across the lake only to have her curse. "Kimmie you were right. Ulric get everyone up in the high branches this place is about to get hit with surf." She returns Jett and and pulls Zoltar in to a quick deep kiss.

Ulric picks up Cadman and makes one of the leaps that blaziken are famous for landing on a tree branch twenty feet up and tucking him in against the trunk on the side opposite the lake before doing the same for Mamie and Luther. He was about to go back from Kimmie when he saw her move into position behind Tristina and Zoltar.

They broke apart only to take up mirrored battle stances Tristina with her staff and Zoltar with a bone rush staff tips down and angled to cross one hand as pivot point the other gripping the staff at the upper end.

As Mewtwo dove dumping speed into the lake to decelerate Kimmie leaped onto the crossed staves and they used them to launch her high into the air before Zoltar slammed the end of the bone rush deep into the ground and Tristina locks her staff across it wrapping herself around him as the wave front rushes down on them.

As soon as she reaches the top of her arc Kimmie fires off moonblast, after moonblast aiming behind him even as she plummeted toward the crashing wave rushing inland from the lake.

The hydreigon chasing him shears off with an angry roar only to circle back for another try.

Mewtwo spun and catching Kimmie skids to a stop on his back with her clutched to his chest. He growls letting her go as he staggers to his feet eyes glowing sapphire blue, only to go down to one knee.

Tristina and Zoltar roll apart and spring to their feet falling into different but balanced fighting stances. "Luther get down here and be medic, Rotom-dex stay out of sight and record, Ulric follow whatever your training tells you, Cadman I hope you have a distance attack."

Cadman starts climbing to the top branches of the tree. "I got this."

Ulric helps Mamie and Luther down before taking up a battle stance a little way from Zoltar and Tristina so he doesn't get in the way of there battle dance.

Mamie and Luther hurry to Mewtwo only to have him jerk away.

Kimmie wraps a ribbon around him. "Let them do what they can."

Mewtwo reluctantly nods keeping his eyes on the sky as the hydreigon brakes off and starts circling high above. "She is marking us and waiting for the others."

"Tell us what happened and what to expect please." Tristina shifts out of her battle stances and takes off her pack setting it against a tree and moving back to Zoltar's side.

"I was just checking up on," he glances a Luther then Mamie, "A family member who missed their call in date and I got ambushed. Three hydreigon, a flock of six honchkrow, and more beedrill than I had time to count. I managed to out pace all but that one but they all had collars so I think it can be tracked."

Zoltar growled his ears laid back. An the look they shared was terrifying to Luther it was all happening so fast but somehow he just knew that this day would change everything. "A..are you poisoned?"

Mewtwo turned his eyes on the scientists looking young man with him lower right arm in a cast. "Who are and what are you doing here."

"L..Luther Starlend I am a lab tech at professor Rowan's lab I was going to teach them how to field test water." He almost wilts under Mewtwo's glowing sapphire gaze.

"Mamie do you have any other pokémon with you?" Tristina looks at the younger girl.

She shakes her head. "I never developed much of a team I just traveled to get dad away from the dojo. I had bug types but l let them go to migrate."

Tristina glances up, "Mewtwo your registered with the rangers like Zoltar and Kimmie right?"

Mewtwo looks away from Luther deciding to ignore him. "I am they are willing to register any and all legendary or mythical pokémon as free agents."

She smiles slightly, "So trying to catch you is poaching Mamie call officer Jenny please and report this crime recommend she brings an electric type as well as fire. An Luther if you don't know if a pokémon is poisoned you give them a pecha berry it won't hurt them and will help if they are poisoned."

Luther offer Mewtwo a pecha which he takes without protest. "Ms. Tristina I have a magnemite it is not very strong I mostly keep it for company."

Tristina keeps watch an Zoltar does a facepaw. "You are going to insist on training him aren't you love?"

She trades an amused look with Zoltar and nods. "Let it out Luther you are away from the lab and stuck in the middle of a battle even if we are waiting let your companion be at your side."

Mamie gets off her pokétash, "She is on her way." She gives Ulric a worried look.

Kimmie stands glaring up at the dark dragon out of her reach. "Let's bring it down it will be one less to fight later."

"Kimmie we should.." Tristina looks from her to Mewtwo cut, burned, and battered then glances at Zoltar. "I get you sis lets do this."

Kimmie hurries over to her. "How you and Zoltar can't launch me that high"

She glances at Ulric and the magnemite with a little smile. "I think if these guys will help us we can get you there but it will be a one time shot hit or miss. Mewtwo you will have to catch her on the way down."

"I can but I don't think you should do this it is far to dangerous." He stands strait using recover clearly having used it tell it has almost no effect.

Ulric moves in and bows after a glance between Kimmie and Mewtwo. "How may I help aura guardian?"

Magnemite drifts over.

She leans in and passes Ulric her staff, "If magnemite will go two thirds of the way and just stay there an you will jump at the same time Zoltar and I launch Kimmie you can use my staff to launch her again at a third of the way up she uses magnemite as a stepping stone and jumps it should get her high enough for a really good hit with moonblast."

Mewtwo takes a hyper potion out of Luther's hands and downs it. "You know I will make your lives hell if you get her killed right?"

Zoltar glances at Tristina then nods to Mewtwo. "She needs to do this, so help us do it safely."

He reluctantly nods. "I don't like it but I will help."

Officer Jenny arrived with arcanine and luxray just as they use bone rush to launch Kimmie, Ulric making his leap in time with her and using the staff to boost her higher. Jenny watched the maneuver in shock even as Kimmie uses the magnemite for a final leap and fires off the most powerful moonblast any of them has ever seen. Before plummeting toward the lake only to be caught by Mewtwo and held close as they drift down ignoring the dark dragon crashing into the lake.

"I don't know what in the name of Arceus that was other than impressive and scary so would someone fill me in?" Jenny looks from them to the unconscious hydreigon floating in the lake.

Zoltar relaxes a little but stays watchful.

Tristina nods as Ulric passes her, her staff. "Mewtwo over there arguing with Kimmie is a legendary registered with the pokémon rangers as a free agent. He was going to check on a child with aura potential when he was ambushed by a large number of dark and bug types. As you can see from the hydreigon they had on collars that we believe to have a tracking device. So we are expecting poachers to show up looking for him."

Jenny stares at Mewtwo as he and Kimmie argue over nothing and she uses her feelers to smear berry past over cuts and abrasions. "I see. Do you think we should move it then before it wakes up maybe set an ambush of our own?" Jenny looks a bit confused.

She looks around at the pokémon and humans present then at Jenny. "Where would you have us move town would either make them wait for us to leave or endanger civilians."

Jenny looks around and blushes. "Yes of course I don't know what I was thinking."

Luther moves to Jenny's side. "As an officer you were clearly just thinking over our options out loud so everyone could contribute."

Jenny blinks and gives him a great full look. "Yes that is it the more minds working on a problem the sooner a solution can be found."

About then they found out what Mewtwo an Kimmie were arguing about unfortunately when he forgot to filter who could hear him. "No Kimmie lets kill them all is not an option. What the hell is going on with you? You're about the kindest, sweetest, gentlest, being I know yet you insisted on that wild stunt just to knock out the hydreigon and now you think killing poachers is a good idea."

Tristina and Zoltar look at each other and she rolls her eyes? "Oh my Arceus he thinks she is sweet?"

Zoltar's eyes sparkle with humor and every pokémon there struggles not to laugh while Jenny looks worried.

"Mewtwo what would Zoltar do if I was ever ambushed and badly hurt while we were apart?" Tristina ignores Kimmie's snarling fit.

Mewtwo picks Kimmie up holding her. "Find you get you help and show the world just how dangerous it is to do any such thing all at roughly the same time?"

Zoltar nods and rests a paw on her shoulder while giving Tristina a frankly tender look.

"An I would do the same for him. Only under those conditions females are more savage mostly because we are either weaker or have more to protect." She meets Zoltar's look and covers his paw on her shoulder.

"But you two are…" Mewtwo looks from them down to the snarling sylveon in his arms with her feelers wrapped around him. "Oh." His lavender eyes widen slightly.

Zoltar and Tristina turn as one facing out over the lake. "Times up there coming."

The honchkrow arrived first followed by the beedrill and hydreigon with their trainers moving in with a helicopter.

"Mewtwo can you bring the copter down so Jenny can arrest them. Everyone else cover him leave the dragon types to us." They fell in to battle stances as the honchkrow circled before there first diving run at them only to have Cadman hidden until now use a high thin branch as a springboard as the leader flew past and dug his claws in using spark all the way down tell they hit the lake.

With there charge disrupted three of the honchkrow feel easy prey to luxray's discharge. An magnemite mostly ignored as not dangerous slid up behind one of the retreating honchkrows and gives it rapid fire thunder shocks at point blank range knocking out the much more powerful pokémon.

Meanwhile Mewtwo mentally rips the propellers off the copter and slammed it down in the mud making sure it doesn't explode or contaminate the lake.

It was sheer chaos for a time with the beedrill falling to fire blast, flamethrower, and discharge all around the and rapid fire aura sphere, and dragon pulse, slamming into hydreigon by the time the air cleared Jenny had the unconscious poachers tied up and Mewtwo was busy crushing empty pokéballs.

Tristina sets down hard, "Damn I need more practice time. Anyone see Cadman?"

Cadman drags himself out of the lake and stagers over to flop down at her side. "Here."

Zoltar leans down to pat Cadman on the back before kissing Tristina deeply. "You did good love."


	10. Chapter 10

Pokémon Center Sandgem Town Battlefield

Tristina calmly moves through there workout routine with Zoltar ignoring Mewtwo pacing at the other end of the battlefield.

Mamie glances at Mewtwo nervously even as she sets there packs down.

Ulric places a gentle hand on her shoulder making her start and look up at him. Once he has her attention he taps one of her beads a blue one. Then pats her shoulder.

"I have really got to get Tristina to teach me bead code." She smiles slightly and turns back to watch Zoltar current Tristina and the exercise start over.

Mewtwo growls seeing them start over.

"You should join them." Kimmie looks up at him from playing with Jett.

"We need to get moving they are wasting time." Mewtwo tries to glare at her but fails and ends up giving one of her ribbon feelers a gentle tug.

"They are just as anxious to get moving as you are they are just burning it off while they wait. You might also get a check up while we are here." She wraps a feeler around his wrist.

Alder runs up with his pack chimchar at his side. "Sorry I am late mom wanted to check my pack and insisted on coming to meet everyone."

An attractive woman of early middle years walks up just as Tristina and Zoltar move into full battle training. "Oh my that looks dangerous."

Mamie smiles slightly, "With that hair you must be Alder's older sister."

"No Mamie that is my mom!" He frowns.

"Are you sure she looks much to young." Mamie teases gently and gets a laugh from Alder's mom.

"I am afraid he is right Mamie I am his mother Ashley." She nods at the battlefield. "Now stop trying to distract me and tell me what is going on?"

"Well that is hard to explain, it is exercise, stress relief, battle training, and other stuff I don't quite understand but just watch." After a while the battle almost looks like a dance each of them moving with the other in perfect sync then with just a glance it all stops they bow to each other and walk off the battlefield.

Ashley looks at Mamie and nods. "I see what you mean, it is a conversation in a way and a courtship."

Alder looks at them and shakes his head. "It is a martial art."

Luther drops his pack next to the others. "It is complete trust and faith in each other." He smiles slightly at Alder. "It would not be possible if he didn't believe she could take what he was dishing out and if she didn't know without a doubt that he would never harm her."

Ulric gives a soft croon and holds out a claw hand flat tilting it back and forth then nods to each of them.

Mamie smiles a little, "You think it is a balance of all of it?"

He nods and looks at Zoltar and Tristina off to one side leaning towards one another and talking.

"Mewtwo get your tail in gear we can't leave tell Nurse Joy clears everyone." Tristina laughs at the glare he gives her and walks inside to get cleaned up while the cranky legendary stalks into the Pokémon Center.

"Okay mom you have seen everyone so we're good right?" Alder fidgets anxious to get going.

"Oh no you don't I am going to meet them not just look at them." Ashley puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head at him.

Mamie laughs softly, "I am Mamie and this is Ulric."

Ulric bows then moves behind Mamie keeping his distance.

Luther holds out a hand to shake, "I am Luther I work for professor Rowan I am going along to learn what I can about natural medicine and teach Tristina and Zoltar how to run field tests."

Ashley shakes his hand and smiles, "Will you also be teaching regular lessons?"

Luther glances at Alder and smiles, "Between us I am sure Alder will learn many things."

Zoltar walks over and gets the brush out of his pack and starts working the dust out of his fur while he forms a light aura link with Ashley. "We will not neglect to educate your son." He breaks the link and continues his grooming.

Ashley stares at him, "Um d.. did you just say that?"

Zoltar turns sharply to watch the teenage boy hurrying toward them with a fancy hiking pack.

Tyler glares at him and definitely drops his hiking pack with the others.

Tristina walks out and takes Zoltar's brush working on the spots he can't reach as if she was there the whole time. "Tyler have you gotten your pokémon checked?"

He looks away flustered, "Last night." He glances at her again and the light catches her ring an Zoltar's collar in the same moment and he jerks his gaze up to her eyes and swallows hard.

She just nods and turns her attention to Ashley as she finishes brushing Zoltar. "Natural that you would worry about Alder neglecting his studies but Zoltar and I are firm believers that knowledge is the best tool one can have and Mamie who grow up in a dojo tells me that they taught that a strong body guided by a weak mind was a sure path to defeat."

Ashley beams and after a bit more motherly instructions gave Alder and Chimchar hugs and headed home.

Zoltar takes his brush and puts it in his pack as Mewtwo walks out.

"Perfect health can we go know?" Mewtwo scoops Kimmie up and starts pacing again.

Tristina glances around and nods, "Yes it is time to go." She picks up her pack and staff while Rotom-dex darts about.

Cadman and Jett fell in place on either side of her and Zoltar as everyone gathered up there packs.

"Aren't you going to recall your pokémon?" Tyler frowns at them even as he buckled on his fancy pack.

Luther reaches into his lab coat pocket to make sure magnemite was still sleeping there. "Why would we do that part of the point of this trip is to learn more about our pokémon and bond with them."

Tyler reluctantly let out a Piplup that promptly bubble beamed him much to Zoltar's amusement.

Mamie smiled at the Piplup. "What is her name?"

Tyler slumps a little, "How did you know she is female?"

"Because you have that effect on females." Mamie laughs and bends down to give the Piplup a high five.

"Dave I named her Dave." He gives Tristina an embarrassed glances.

Tristina knelt and studied Dave. "An easy mistakes to make Piplup are not gender dimorphic. A simple name change should help."

She stands and Zoltar takes her hand in his paw stepping between her and Tyler. They shared a glance and she smiled. "Let's go we have a long road ahead of us and a world to see."

Tyler falls in with them as the group moves out watching the way they all interacted Tristina and Zoltar where clearly an unbreakable unit and the core of the group, Alder as the youngest was already ever bodies kid brother, Mamie and the weird blaziken where harder to read, and Luther made no sense at all but seemed a calm steady sort, he just knew that the strange pokémon carrying the sylveon was something he didn't want to know about. He looked down at his Piplup, "Will you stop with the bubble beam if I change your name?"

Piplup looks up at him then nods and moves over to walk with Cadman and Jett.

Tyler shakes his head confused he had expected them to refuse to let him travel with them not help fix his problem with his pokémon. He moves up beside her, "Why did you let me travel with you I thought you hated me?"

Tristina glances at him, "Because you decided to travel with us rather than take the easy way. It doesn't get much harder than traveling with someone who has reason not to like you. You also know we can kick your ass if you mess with us." She smiles slightly.

He looks from her to Zoltar and nods. "You acted like you knew I was coming?"

"What I see Zoltar can see what he sees I can see." She looks over at him. "We believe strongly in choice you chose to leave a comfortable life and walk into the unknown with those you believed to hate you. We may not know why but we do know that turning someone with that courage away without a good reason would be wrong."

Tyler looks down shocked at her words. "My dad said it was a pokémon journey or military school, Officer Jenny respects you." He shrugs, "I figured I was safer with you than on my own." He looks away then back at her. "You said if I went on a journey I might learn why Jenny respects you so much."

She glances at him. "Tyler the aura guardians founded the pokémon rangers." She lifts Zoltar's paw in her hand and kisses the back as they share a long look. "As for the rest you will learn it on this journey with us."

Tyler falls back to walk beside Luther more confused by the answers he got than before he asked.

"They are scary beautiful aren't they?" Luther smiles at him.

"What do you mean." Tyler looks at Luther in his lab coat and glasses with a battered old field pack on his back and wants to laugh about how he looks but gets the queasy feeling that he looks just as ridiculous in his new clothes and hiking pack.

"Zoltar and Tristina it is scary how much they love each other given the difference in lifespan between them and the dangers of their work I don't think I could be that strong." Luther smiles slightly, "I take it you started out on there bad side too?"

Tyler looks at him startled, "You could say that the first time I met them I was trying to show off and I walked up behind her and slapped her on the ass." He flushes and looks away. "I only found out she is engaged after she kicked me across the room."

Luther snorts a laugh and pulls up his sleeve to show a light cast on his forearm before tucking it back against his side. "Zoltar came into the lab and we all went a little nuts lucario are extremely rare here. We all crowded him without thinking and I tried to touch his aura sensors just to see what they felt like. He dropped me with one hit."

Tyler nods and rubs his still bruised belly. "Ya touching is definitely off limits. Why are you traveling with them?"

Luther smiles slightly. "I had the luck to be out at the lake when they stopped a group of poachers with Officer Jenny. I have never seen battling like that every pokémon battled to there highest ability and worked together, even ones that had never seen each other before. An Tristina battled at there side as one of them. That kind of battling." He shakes his head and looks at her talking with Mamie and the pokémon laughing and teasing. "Afterwards she had these incredible natural medicines that she says Zoltar taught her to make that work as well or better than anything I have ever seen. I want to learn everything I can from her."

Tyler looks at them again then back at Luther, "We got off lightly."


	11. Chapter 11

Route 202

Shortly after midday of the first day on the road Tristina and Zoltar share a look before she waves Mamie over. "Okay you lot gather around it is time to learn bead code."

Alder frowns, "Why do I need to learn about beads?"

"Because bead code like many other codes has been used as a military code." Tristina smiles when Alder perks up.

Luther grins, "Oh you mean the unbreakable code of the Great Kalos war?"

"So it is called know because it was fought on such a massive scale. But truly there is no such thing as a great war, no glory, no grand battles." Tristina's eyes showed her discussed. "Just blood and death, sickness, famine, and misery. When humans become less that beasts."

Zoltar slips an arm around her waist and Mewtwo rests a hand on her shoulder the first gesture of caring any of them had seen from him for anyone other than Kimmie.

They were quiet for a time as they walked at last Alder asked. "Why did you want us to know bead code?"

Tristina stands a little straighter and Mewtwo moves away but Zoltar keeps his arm around her. "Bead code is a form of communication that pokémon can use with humans it is not exactly a language and is limited and open to interpretation but it can convey basic information."

Mamie looks interested, "So if I know what a bead means and Ulric draws my attention to it I will have a better idea what he wants to say?"

Tristina nods, "Exactly so, it is also a good way to pass messages in public that you do not always wish known to everyone. It can also be used to express something that is beyond words."

Mamie glances at Ulric. "Like grief and pain."

"Joy as well Mamie, or have you not wondered about the clear crystals he wears? If I had to guess they are for you, and the egg. The foggy crystal is likely for your mother." Ulric nods at Tristina's words.

Luther looks at Ulric with new understanding. "What is the code?"

"In its simplest form just a hand full of colors. Red for anger, blue for calm, silver for affection, gold for love, clear for joy, grey and black for pain and grief, it is the variations in intensity of color and combinations where the art comes in. The paler the color the weaker the emotion, the darker the stronger." She looks up at the sky for a time letting that sink in.

Alder finally asks, "What about the bells? An combinations?"

Tristina smiles at him approvingly, "Bells are like a great big exclamation point drawing attention to how one feels with every jingle. As for combinations what would it say if you had a strong blue paired with an very strong red?"

Surprisingly to everyone especially himself Tyler got it first. "Calm anger or calm rage? Uh I bet that could double for danger."

Tristina nods, "Cleaver Tyler and exactly right. An that is the most important message one can pass secretly in public. If Mamie wanted to warn of danger without alerting watches she could talk to anyone of use about anything and just play with her hair to bring a red and a blue together."

Luther looks at her and then the pokémon walking with them at last resting on Mewtwo a legendary pokémon. "You think we'll need that code often don't you? That we are going to draw poachers like bug pokémon to honey?"

She looked a bit guilty. "I believe so, and if not for having you guys along we would prefer it. Mewtwo had gone to check on someone dear to us, who has not checked in when he was ambushed. From what he was able to get from a scan of the poachers before Jenny took them away she is being shadowed because of her known association with him." She looks down frowning. "To be frank we are bait and I don't like putting others in that position."

Mamie looks up at Ulric thinking about how alert he has been. "I think Ulric knew or guessed and we are still here. So I would say we put ourselves in this position along with you."

Luther laughs, "I was there when Mewtwo arrived trust me I know we are in for a rough trip I am counting on it to help me learn."

Alder looks up at them with a frown. "The martial arts are meant to protect I am in."

Tyler looks at them and shrugs. "I have no idea why you are doing this or who you are protecting but it sounds important so I am in."

Tristina smiles, "Thank you all this means a lot to us."

Early Evening

With camp set up and soup on much to his bemusement Tyler found himself being drilled in some kind of martial art right along with everyone else that was a biped. By Zoltar he thought it was funny until he realized that they all had to get the whole sequence of movements right or they started over.

When Zoltar at last let them stop the stars shone brightly overhead.

Mamie moaned softly as she dropped onto the grass. "I know we have to be able to protect ourselves but this morning and night may just kill me before anyone else can."

Tristina laughs and offers her a canteen. "I remember when I was just starting like you are only it was four times a day and chores in between when we were not traveling then it was walking and survival skills training in between."

Tyler drops by the embers of there fire with a groan. "Why did we keep starting over?"

"Because that is the lucario way of teaching they believe that if you do it often you remember it better and if you don't want to do it tell you hurt you will learn faster." She shares a look with Zoltar as they start passing out bowls of soup, and pokémon food. "We will take first watch, Mewtwo is second watch with Cadman, and Luther I want you on third watch with Tyler you two will be responsible for breakfast. We will rotate so that whoever as third watch gets the next night off."

There was a little grumbling but it was fair so everyone quieted down to eat.

When Luther shook him awake for there turn on watch Tyler stumble to the fire and sat down with a yawn, before glancing around. "I cannot believe I thought this would be easier than military school." He rubbed his eyes.

Luther laughs softly, "It would have been if you didn't join an aura guardian on a quest. As it is you went straight to a military style operation without training."

Tyler glances at Tristina and Zoltar curled tightly together in her sleeping bag. "Our generals certainly make no bones about their relationship. I thought that sort of thing was mostly kept hidden away?"

Luther looks sharply at him, "It is but not because there is anything wrong with loving someone. There are certain factions that use it as a political springboard to try and gain power. Here in Sinnoh you can marry any consenting adult you want."

Tyler holds up his hands in surrender hey, "I didn't say anything against it just that most people hide it."

Luther relaxes and drops the defensiveness, "Your right sorry I just don't like the idea of them having to face that kind of crap. It may be legal but it is frowned on especially in young people. She is already in for a short rough road if he makes her happy all the more power to them and I want to attend the wedding."

"What do you mean a short rough road?" Tyler looks from Luther to the sleeping pair only to see Zoltar's ears twitch.

Luther glances at them guilty, "I did some research on aura guardians before I came along I couldn't find one case of one living past their forties."

Tyler draws a sharp breath remembering Officer Jenny thanking her for her time was that because she had less of it than others. "I know what you meant this afternoon when they touch that glow is a terrible beauty it hurts to look at but you just can't look away."

Luther looks at him wide eyes. "Tyler does anyone else ever glow to you?"

Tyler frowns slightly, "everyone now and then Mewtwo all the time."

Mewtwo opens his eyes, "Tyler do you know most people don't see that?"

Tyler slumps a little, "I know I need glasses to get rid of it but the doctor said I have perfect eyesight and started asking about headaches. I don't get headaches so I got yelled at a lot and stopped talking about it but no one here can yell at me and if our leader can be open about her feelings for Zoltar I figure no one is going to have a problem with different."

Mewtwo closes his eyes, "Your not even all that different you just have aura sight that needs training." He yawns and curls up.

Luther laughs softly, "What a case study we would make if I dared to publish it. An aura guardian her lucario mate, a bereaved blaziken and his adopted daughter, a child with martial arts ambitions, a nearly failed scientist, and a beginner trainer, all on a journey with a legendary pokémon. It would read like fiction."

Tyler looks into the fire thinking. "Maybe that is not what it is well exempt for Alder everyone here has had flashes of brightness about them. We might not make aura guardians but I bet we could fill gaps so that real guardians aren't stretched so thin and live longer. An we were all drawn to this group by something. "

Tristina hums, "You grasp possibilities easily but that is all they are at this point now pipe down please some of use are light sleepers."

Luther looked over at them then at Tyler rubbed his face then starts getting everything ready for breakfast moving as quietly as possible showing Tyler what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Route 202

They were most of the way to Jubilife City when trouble came calling. By then everyone was battle ready. They had all known trouble was coming when Tristina and Zoltar started acting more affectionate which Tyler would be the first to point out took some doing they were always holding hands or had an arm around each other, hell they even breathed in the exact same rhythm.

When the biker looking group moved out of the forest onto the road ahead of them with a pack of houndoom they new what to do almost a week of training might not be much but it was enough.

Luther moved to the center of the group dropping his pack and getting ready to act as medic.

Mags his magnemite slipping away to hide until it could get the drop on someone.

Mamie took the egg from Ulric and fell back to Luther's side while Ulric, and Alder's monferno Asher, moved into the first line of defense while Tristina, Zoltar, and Kimmie formed the second.

Tyler and Undine moved to one side and he dropped his pack spilling out the smooth river rocks he had gathered the morning after his talk with Luther. "Just like we practiced Undine." He knelt and took a rock in hand ready.

Mewtwo watched their backs making sure no one snuck up on them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tristina's voice was icy when she spoke her eyes calm and fearless.

A few of them shifted nervously. "We are just here to collect the lab freak his owner requires his return." The leader looks smug like he thought he had done something clever.

Tristina laughs and it is one of her warm infectious laughs. "You should look elsewhere as there are clearly no freaks here. Unless you speak of yourself all that metal in your ears can't be natural."

A few of them laughed and relaxed one going so far as to recall a rather lonely looking Purgly hanging around the back of the pack.

"You aren't fooling anyone not with it standing behind you!" He glared at her clearly not caring for her making jokes at his expense.

Mewtwo leans forward slightly. "Is it possible that he is referring to me I was made in a lab?"

Tristina laughs softly, "True but you are neither a freak nor property you are free agent of the pokemon rangers. Acquiring you would mean they are poachers."

A few more of them started backing away clearly this was not a cohesive group. One in about the middle with purple spiky hair was the first to speak up. "Hey man we didn't agree on anything illegal. The guy just said get his stolen psychic pokémon back. Nothing about poaching."

The leader turns on him, "We took the job we finish the job."

Jett edges from behind Tristina's ankle and growls drawing the interest of the Houndoom. One of them gives a whine and ignoring her trainer hurries over to sniff him almost bowling the pup over.

"Careful please he is very young." Tristiona watches to other houndoom shift about as the leaders big male walked through the pack and across to sniff over Jett. After a last look at the arguing group Tristina knelt on one knee. "This is Jett he hatched at the Rowan lab an imprinted on me when I went to get a starter. One of the techs was doing a study of egg moves. There where a lot of houndour eggs and he had no idea about what to do once they hatched so there have been donated to the police they are going to have a good future in law enforcement."

Several of the houndoom lay down and just like that between the humans unwilling to break the laws and most of the pack unwilling to fight it was down to less than a handful half of which had to switch to different pokémon changing to balance of power completely. Now there were faced with a couple of beedrill, a persian that much to its trainers dismay went to lay down with the houndoom, and a dragonite.

"Are we really going to do this?" She eyes the gangs pokémon with a level of exasperated pitty.

Kimmie was tired of the postering and preaning this fight was turning into she wanted it over with so they could get on with their journey she had gotten use to modern living in the last year and was tired of stream baths she wanted hot water. Taking aim at the dragonite she let loose with a powerful fairy wind.

They all watched as the large dragonite stagger back shaking his head and set down before passing out and landing on his trainer. That was enough to convince the beedrill that they would rather go nap with the houndoom.

Tristina and Zoltar shared a long look before she turned back to the group trying to get the dragonite off its trainer.

"You lot are not hardened criminals even your pokémon know you are not into this fight so what is up?" Tristina slips an arm around Zoltar and watches them.

Jett climbed into her arms to be eye level with the big male houndoom and tried to bite him on the nose but not having teeth yet only endeared himself to everyone as only a baby can.

The purple haired young man walks over and slowly squats down next to the female houndoom petting her. "We started out as a houndoom appreciation club, then a criminal started using a houndoom to start fires in Jubilife City. The police eventually caught him but by then the insurance rates for any building with a houndour, or houndoom was through the roof rather than pay the high rates we were all going to be evicted. Then Jerry there," he nods at there former leader. "Suggested we all get together and buy a building. So that is what we did but it needs a lot of repairs and that gets expensive. So when he came to use with a job of rescuing a pokénapped lab pokemon for some rich bloke that would pay enough for us to get a new furnace and make the building safer. Well some of us have kids our houndoom already gave up some of their eggs for use." He shrugs, "It sounded like a good idea when we were talking about it at the meeting but now not so much especially as that pokemon doesn't look like it wants or needs rescuing."

"Pokénapped like hell I escaped all by myself thank you very much and that was over a decade ago." Mewtwo scoops Kimmie up and starts pacing his lavender eyes blazing blue for a moment as he lifts the dragonite off its trainer and sets him down gently in the grass.

"Mewtwo take a deep breath you are not going back to any lab but your own. Unless you want to an even if someone caught you, you have friends who would never give up until you are found and freed." She looked up at him with a smile.

Mewtwo meets her eyes and calms, "Yes you are right no one is taking me back there."

"So you all agreed to this nonsense because you are worried about your homes and families because your building needs repairs?" She shares one of her looks with Zoltar. "The gym in Hearthome city is a ghost type gym I bet the prize money times thirty or so would add up to quiet the chunk of change and taking on gyms is legal."

He gives her a startled look then nods, "That is a good idea thanks." He stands and walks back to talk to his group casting her thoughtful glances and getting a glare from her lucario as it moves between them.

After petting the houndoom some more she stands and walks over to Jerry with Zoltar at her side. "We would like a word with you."

He glares at her but when his houndoom looked up at him wagging his tail his look softens. "Fine but only because you made Titue so happy."

She nods, "Then walk with us. We understand that you wanted to help your friends and got caught up in something without knowing what is going on we do not hold you responsible for this."

He reluctantly walks with them as they talk. "I am not as naive as that when an old friend who had joined a less than savory group years ago came to me with this job I know that it was likely not what he said it was but there is a building inspection coming and if we can't at least show paperwork showing we have work scheduled we won't pass."

Tristina looks down as Jett yawns and lays down right where he is. "Hey we get it that is not what we need to know. We need to know who tried to hire you."

Jerry looks away then back at them. "I won't give you his name but he works for Team Plasma now."

"Thank you, we hope your friend manages to make it out of the organization I know having someone who loves him that much can only make him stronger when he makes the choice." She smiles when he jerks his eyes to hers shocked to have his secret known.

"I we this is to say.." He flushes and looks down.

"Jerry you love who you love and we are the last beings to judge that." She scoops up Jett. "Let's get back to your friends."

He looks over at the purple haired young man. "Tyson looks exited whatever you told him must be good."

"Go find out." Jerry glances at them just as Zoltar slips his arm around her. "Ya I am going to want in on whatever has everyone that exited." He smiles and runs back to his friends.

"They are not bad people." Zoltar looks at her worried.

"I know just dangerous because they are desperate we are lucky to have a good answer for them. Let's get moving." She smiles at him and they share a long slow kiss.

"Time to move again." Tyler repacked his rocks while Luther packed up his medical supplies.

Undine looked up at Tyler. "I know we trained hard and we didn't have to fight this time. Fighting isn't the best answer this time."

Ulric glances over at Tyler and nods.


	13. Drums Of War Chapter 13

Pokémon Center Jubilife City

Zoltar and Ulric watched a shady character with a bad haircut and bizarre outfit slip out the door while Tristina and the others were checking in.

Tristina glances back at Zoltar and nods.

Tyler catches the look. "You know we should keep up the watches you just to stay in practice."

Tristina smiles, "That is a very good idea Tyler." She glances at the others and rubs her thumb over the red and blue bands painted on her staff.

Mamie draws in a slow breath and nods ever so slightly. "We should find a market and restock our supplies I also want to work on what we eat I don't like the prepackaged stuff I know they are lighter but surely we can figure something out." She fingers her beads clicking blue and green together.

Alder groans, "Vegetables? I don't like vegetables."

Luther ruffles Alders hair, "Fruit to Alder you love sweets. Besides if you want to be a martial artist that means a balanced diet for a healthy body."

The group moves off talking about options and planning how to carry more fresh foods with them the only sign they were aware that they were watched was glances that could be easily overlooked.

Tristina fell back a little Zoltar falling in step and she smiles at him there companions were doing well aware, alert, but relaxed, and enjoying the market.

Two days later as they were leaving town a man who had been hanging around the pokémon center fell in with them. "You should be careful Team Galactic have been watching you."

"As you have been watching them we are aware might I ask who you are?" Tristina glanced at him seaming distracted.

"You and your friends can call me Looker." He watches her for a time as they walk. "I had the privilege to meet the last Vega I thought them gone from this world."

Zoltar and Tristina turn there eyes on Looker weighing him with that look. "Mr. Looker if you know what I am you know that Vega is not a name."

Looker looks down at the ground as they walk. "I know and that is what worries me. Be careful there is likely to be an ambush ahead."

"We know it is just three of them you should take the next path and look like you are training." Tristina smiles at the flying types over head as Zoltar takes her hand in his paw.

As Looker brakes away to follow her advice Alder watches him go. "Are we ever going to know as many of your secrets as strangers do."

"She is waiting for us to ask the right questions." Tyler watches Zoltar and Tristina kiss. "I think our finding the right questions is part of what we are learning."

They break the kiss and Zoltar nods at Tyler.

Ulric passes Mamie the egg but otherwise they continue on talking and laughing as if nothing is amiss.

The ambush when they sprang it was amateur at best, the uniforms looked hot and uncomfortable, and the matching haircut and dye job kind of sad. And after the threats and posturing it all came down to a pokémon battle it was even league rules.

Zoltar and Tristina stood back and watched Asher battle purugly a bit bemused this was not what they expected. "They aren't warriors they are overgrown children playing tough while mostly following the rules to keep there pokémon safe."

Tristina nods at Zoltar's observation. "The houndoom club were more dangerous because they where despite. An whoever is using these kids will be more so."

Zoltar nods holding her hand. "I don't like this set up. It is likely safer than facing real criminals or armies but whosoever is using these kids is stealing their potential."

It was over fast and they were about to run off when Tristina snagged the girl with the purugly. "Talk with me."

One of the guys runs off with a smirk but the other one stays not yet hardened enough to abandon a friend.

"Now why don't you tell me why a pokémon coordinator is out here ambushing people it is clear you don't really want to be here and your purugly is well trained, smart, and talented." When the girl just dissolves into tears her companion puts an arm around her.

"Coordinators like her and breeders in training like me don't make as much money as trainers until we are at the top it is easy to get into debt to the wrong kind of people. So when they say work for our group and you can work it off you agree thinking you can still chase your dreams in your off time and when you are paid up. What they don't tell you is by the time you are free your reputation will be trash and you are wanted by the law so your dreams or gone."

Tristina looks at them long and hard while Zoltar makes sure they truly are alone. "An if I offered you a way out would you earn it if the price was high to get your dreams back would you pay it?"

They exchange looks and nods. "Short of giving up our pokémon we would risk it we have nothing left to lose but running away doesn't work we have seen others try."

"Jett dear track down our friend in the trench coat for me please." Tristina smiles down at the little houndour. "Tyler if you and Undine would go with him."

Tristina checked on each of the pokémon that battled while they waited really getting the team galactic kids attention when there pokémon eagerly accepted the attention. "Your Zubat are really healthy a little light for there size, but there teeth skin and fur indicate they are getting the right nutrition. Do you make there food?"

When the kid launched into a monologue on Zubat nutrition and the different properties of berries that only Zoltar, Tristina, and Luther could follow Alder got bags of trail mix out of his pack and passed out snacks.

By the time Jett lead Looker to them they were comparing recipes and preservation methods for pokémon food.

"Mr. Looker thank you for coming." Tristina smiles and scoops Jett up for a hug. "Good job Jett I knew you could do it."

"Ms. Vega I truly did not think we would meet again so soon. Can I be of some service?" Looker watches as the team galactic grunts she was talking to go quiet and seem to shrink in on themselves.

"Oh no Mr. Looker not me. It seems my new friends would very much like out of a situation they find themselves trapped in. Being the resourceful fellow you are I knew you were just the one to help them earn a little redemption." Tristina smiles meeting his eyes.

Looker's eyes widen ever so slightly and he bows. "Yes indeed such a favor you do me. I will be happy to help your friends escape there trap."

Zoltar places paw on her hip and she turned to him for a long slow kiss that had the galactic grunts blushing and looking at their shoes and Looker shifting uncomfortably. In contrast her relaxed companions shifted to battle ready before the kiss ended.

"I believe you and your new friends would be best going back towards Jubilife City we would not want it known they are talking to you would we." She looks at Looker and her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Looker glanced at her battle ready travel companions and nods. "Yes that would probably be best." It was as he was hustling his new charges away that a shiver worked down his spine what was truly happening here in Sinnoh that an aura guardian was here.

"Let's go intercept the one looking for them and make them sorry they took advantage of children."

Her smile turns a little feral and Luther shivers. "We have only met the warrior and and nurturing sides of your nature haven't we Tristina?"

Zoltar looks at them forming the lightest aura link to speak to them for the first time in days. "We give our lives to each other and our calling. Did you truly think we held no wrath for those who harm the innocent or break the balance?"


	14. chapter 14

Oreburgh Gate

Tristina shares a look with Zoltar then nods. "We are not ready to take on a large organization. So we can't risk an ambush as such. Let us set a diversion."

"How if we are not going to battle?" Tyler frowns and picks Undine up and sets her on his pack.

"By staging a seine as we wish it seen. Mamie carry jet to increase your weight, and Tyler leave your pack. I want you to run that direction until you get to the water then go knee deep."

"A false trail?" Luther smiles slightly, "Let me guess Mewtwo picks them up at the water and drops them off here while hiding?"

She nods as Tyler puts Undine down and takes off his pack. "Alder what should we be doing if we want to make it look like they escaped?"

Alder frowns and looks at Asher. "Asher wouldn't chase someone if it meant leaving me hurt and unprotected we should make it look like make it look like we didn't chase them because someone is hurt."

Tristina smiles as Mewtwo, Mamie, and Tyler take off. "Excellent idea Alder the trick will be to look like we have reason not to give chase without looking like easy pickings."

Luther smiles, "You are the one that looks like a fighter. No offense Alder but she is older and has years of training and it shows."

Zoltar nods and pats the outer pocket of the pack with the bandage Joy had used to brase her ankle when she sprained it.

"Good idea even the best fighter is subject to bad luck now and then. Lets stage this to look like I have a turned ankle. That wouldn't stop any of us from protecting ourselves but would make it unwise to chase over rough ground." She shrugs out of her pack and sets it down before taking out the bandage and hands it to Luther. "Now Alder how would you plan your battlefield to look the most relaxed but on guard?"

"I would put Ulric and Asher to either side with their backs to us so they can see both ways along the path. You should set or something so Luther can wrap your ankle and I should look like I am watching. That way we look ready for trouble but not expecting it. I think Zoltar doesn't need directions from any of us." Alder looks at them to see if he got it right only to be met with smiles and nods.

She squats and takes off a hiking boot before extending her right leg straight in front of her, keeping the other foot squarely under her so she can push off with it and holding her staff across her body for the same reason. "Now Luther where do you think you should be?"

"I should be to your right by your ankle so I am not in the way if you need to move." He kneels and starts wrapping her ankle just as Mamie and Tyler came jogging up the path and quality change clothes hiding there wet ones just before an older member of Team Galactica comes into view.

Zoltar growls laying his ears back a softly glowing bone forming in his paws as he steps protectively between Tristina and the newcomer just as he would if she was hurt for real.

After a very brief standoff he approaches them with a warm smile. "Excuse me, can you help me I am looking for two younger members of our group that I heard might be getting a little rambunctious have you seen them?"

Mamie huffs looking annoyed and points to the false trail she and Tyler laid. "That way and best you get those brats in hand before someone else does or you will be bailing them out of jail."

"I will, I assure you that I will take them firmly to task when I get hold of them." He waves to them and heads off down the trail.

As soon as he is out of range Tristina puts on her boot over the brase and ties the laces. "I wish we could set traps for him without it being obvious it would be nice to beat him black and blue even if I can't do it personally."

Alder stares at her wide eyed. "Martial arts is not to be used for personal revenge it tarnishes the honor of the warrior who misuses there art."

Luther stands and ruffles Alder's hair. "Forgive her Alder she learned in and older more savage school than ours. War has a way of stripping away things like, giving enemies second chances, forgiving wrongs, and respect for the finer points of honor, an leave in there please a harder, colder, justice that cares more about survival and protecting those that need it."

Zoltar gives Luther a sharp look as Tristina pushes to her feet.

"We did not realize you had any idea we had seen war?" Tristina hugs Zoltar from behind and smiles at Luther so he knows it is alright.

Luther nervously adjust his glasses. "The others are younger and probably don't remember but I followed the news out of Kanto very closely during the so called war on crime ten years ago. The military pushed team rocket back to there bases but they were holding fast and pushing back hard. It was a stalemate and the civilian attrition rate was appalling. And then something changed the new people didn't know what at first but the rocket bases started falling one by one. The first real information to come out of the chaos was a name or what they thought was a name. Vega." Luther meets her eyes. "You were only a child then maybe six? When Veridian base was all that was left a man in his mid thirties walked into the army camp with six lucario. An told a guard to tell the general that Vega was here. The new actually got it on camera. Two weeks of the most amazing pokémon based tactics later and he walked into the base unopposed with just his team controlled the massive explosion that would have leveled the entire city and saved almost everyone. Three of his lucarioes made it out alive. Two ran off and one just disappeared from a park after a weird green light was sighted. Given the name and your reaction to even the mention of war I was sure you where both survivors of it."

Tristina nods, "You are right we have both seen war and it was not pretty, clean, or honorable. The Vega who ended that one wasn't a relative. Vega isn't really a name."

Zoltar turns his head and kisses her before slipping out of her arms and picking up her pack.

Tyler puts on his own pack while watching them. "I think we should get moving before he comes back."

Tristina accepts her pack and puts it on. "Your right I want to be in Oreburgh by dinner time the guide book said that the quarters at the pokémon center there are actually carved into the cliff behind it."

As they get moving Zoltar falls in with Luther and after a moment moves to Tristina's side while Luther stares after him looking shaken.

Mamie watches it all then catches up with Tristina, "If Vega isn't a name what is it."

Tristina smiles slightly, "A title sort of. Aura guardians know they are giving their lives when they take the path. Vega means eternal law and is used as a name by any guardian on a mission. It is like calling a Jenny Officer."

Tyler watches Zoltar for the rest of the walk to Oreburgh trying to use aura sight and earning himself a headache and the conviction that both he and Tristina were far more stressed by what had happened than either of them let on.

Luther glances at Tyler unused to him being so quiet. "Hay Tyler what do you think we should do once we are checked into the pokémon center?"

"We have to split up Tristina and Zoltar have to rest to keep up the fiction of a twisted ankle and we need supplies. An to keep attention off them so Mewtwo and slip in." Tyler rubs his forehead. "Does it strike you we are all learning the arts of war and espionage without having signed up for an army?"

Mamie falls back to walk with them as they enter the pokémon center. "Sure we did the day we asked to travel with them. And again when we chose to follow them when we were told we would be targets."

They trade looks and nod. "So shopping."

Alder turns to them and speaks so his voice will carry. "Let's bring back ice cream to cheer up Tristina about twisting her ankle!"

Ulric ruffles Alder's hair and nods as Mamie checks them all in.

Tristina hugs Zoltar as soon as they are in their room and sighs. "That was uncomfortable I thought Luther had guessed somehow? Are you okay I felt a wash of grief from you when he talked about what happened in Kanto."

"I am okay love." He turns in her arms and holds her close. "I met the lucario from Kanto Celebi brought her in shortly before sending me out." Zoltar closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against hers. "She was older than me and the day before I left she ate and aura sphere."

She drops her pack and gets his brush. "Want to talk about it?"

He sighs and rubs his eyes before setting so she can brush him soothing away his stress in ways meditation took hours to match. "Yes and no. It is not something we talk about but we all know that sometimes pokémon who bond strongly with a partner just don't go on without them especially older pokémon or those who have been through it before. Easy to accept and understand when you aren't the one who finds them. Heart wrenching when you talked to them an hour before and they were sad but calm when you thought they were going to be okay."

"I am sorry that you had to see that Zoltar. I am sorry that it happened at all." She sets down his brush and pulls him back against her wrapping her arms around him and just holding him.

Zoltar sighs feeling the last of the days strain flow away and folds his arms over hers holding her close.

Mewtwo and Kimmie found them asleep like that a while later. "They really do hold each other up in the good times and the bad."

Kimmie drapes a blanket around them. "They have been like that almost from the start if there was ever two souls that fit together like a lock and key it's them."


	15. Drums of War Chapter 15

Oreburgh Pokémon Center

Mamie was the first through the door and finding Zoltar and Tristina asleep she waves them to quiet which results in very loud sneaking.

Ulric watches amused while they rattle bags, clump while tiptoeing, and loudly shush each other, before just walking quietly carrying his bags into the kitchenette.

She doesn't bother to open her eyes. "You guys sucks at sneaking. I thought you knew better." Yawns and leans back still holding Zoltar.

Mewtwo walks out of one of the bedrooms. "Are we doing the training this evening?"

Zoltar yawns then nods still not moving from his spot snuggled in Tristina's arms.

"After they put the shopping away. I secured the use of the battlefield before dinner." Tristina smiles slightly at the groans over that news.

Tyler glances sideways at them and winces quickly getting to work on putting things away.

Tristina hugs Zoltar tight before letting him go and accepting a paw up after he rolls to his feet. "After dinner Alder you have a history lesson with Luther. Luther don't gloss over things truth can be brutal but if we don't learn from the past we make the same mistakes."

Luther compresses his lips but nods. "As you wish sensei."

Tyler hesitates a moment then spoke up, "Can you and Zoltar help me learn to control my aura sight it is getting clearer but.."

"But it doesn't give you the same information as your regular sight and you want to learn to use both?" Tristina smiles slightly when he nods. "We would be happy to."

Battlefield

Mamie watches Tristina talking to Cadman before glancing at Luther. "You don't seem happy about Alder's lesson plan for this evening?"

"I'm not to be honest I have been glossing over the details of war and focusing on the politics of it because of his age. War real war not politics and papers is just as nasty, brutal, cruel, and destructive as she says. It is a truth I can't help seeing when studying history." Luther shakes his head, "No not just history it was painted across the new screens in technicolor horror ten years ago but no one seemed as sickened by it as I was then."

She looks up at him and nods. "You see the truth clearly that is your talent. Alder is very good at planning battles I think she wants him to understand that they are more than puzzles and challenges someday it may be lives that are the counters on that chess board in his mind. I thinks she wants that to be real to him."

Luther gives Mamie a sharp look. "If I see truth in dusty histories you see motivation in people."

Tristina claps to get everyone's attention, "Ready to get started?"

After a good natured protest or two they got to work it was a testament to either talent or Zoltar's teaching style that they only had to restart eight times. A few bored trainers watched them at first but when everyone but Zoltar and Tristina staggered off the field to drop onto the benches and they moved into their own complex set of moves slowly speeding up.

Mamie sighs, "damn they are beautiful when they do their battle dance."

A trainer nearby looks at her oddly. "What do you mean by," A gasp from those watching interrupt his question.

Mamie smiles slightly remembering the first time she had seen Tristina and Zoltar spar, the perfectly timed moves, the grace, power, and synchronization to her could only be seen as a dance.

Twenty minutes later when they bowed to each other the sizable crowd who had gathered to watch burst into applause.

Tyler shakes his head as Tristina and Zoltar are mobbed by those wanting to know all about there training or at least talk to the strange trainer and her lucario after seeing there amazing display. "Everytime I see that it takes my breath away how can they stand to be crowded like that after?" He glances at Mamie and Luther.

Alder shakes his head, "Because this is why they tolerate any outside to watch. It is why I first wanted to follow her. They are exposing this part of themselves to find students."

Ulric nods and watches them as some of the crowd starts to filter away.

Luther stretches, "Should we rescue them or wait for them."

"They could rescue themselves but I don't think that is needed they are almost done." Tyler nods at the handful left.

Zoltar moves between Tristina and an overly flirty young man as they start to walk towards the group leaving all but the persistent flirt and a girl about Alder's age behind.

"Hey guys come meet Olivia she has invited us to meet her dad who is studying fossil pokémon at the local museum and research center I accepted as it will be a good educational opportunity for us." Tristina smiles as Olivia smiles a little shyly.

Mamie easily draws Olivia into there circle with a compliment on her hair.

While Luther nods at the flirt, "And who is your other new friend?"

Tristina looks faux puzzled and over acts a little as she looks over her shoulder and sees the flirt earning a few chuckles from trainers still hanging around the battlefield. "Oh I think he said his name was Trevor, no that's not it, Trent, Terrence, Travis, oh I don't know some T name or other."

Zoltar gives a sudden growling yip and gestures. Causing Tristina to burst into giggles.

"Zoltar that does start with a T but I very much doubt anyone would name their child that." Tristina slips an arm around Zoltar her ring catching the light.

The flirt flushes clearly getting the message and insult even if he can't understand Zoltar. "It is Stefan actually."

"Yes yes Teflon. Well we should be going bye." Tristina smiles slightly and walks away with Zoltar the others following.

Pokémon Center Cafe

Luther watched Tristina work as she chatted with Olivia drawing her into the group and making her feel welcome. While at the same time the newly dubbed Teflon shrugged off subtle digs and Zoltar's hostile glares with ease in fact he seemed unfazed right up until Tristina and Zoltar kissed. That finally seemed to hammer the point home that Tristina was not available and not interested but he just tried to turn his attentions to Mamie only to find her chatting with Tyler and Ulric watching his every move with a tiny trickle of smoke drifting up from his beak.

Cadman runs up followed by a budew and jumps in Tristina's lap purring.

"Good job Cadman I knew you could do it." Tristina scratches him behind the ears getting smiles from their friends as he purrs in bliss.

Teflon makes a last attempt to worm his way into the group. "What a cute shinx is she yours?"

"He is quite the handsome little warrior." Tristina turns a cold look on Teflon. "Not that you can tell apparently."

Cadman hisses at him and jumps to Zoltar's lap.

When Teflon finally leaves Tristina sighs, "Thank Arceus I thought that galactic grunt would stick around all day. Now little one Cadman says you are interested in traveling with us. Do you know what that means?"

When the budew nods or bows Tristina takes a luxball from her bandolier and holds it out, "then come and be welcome."

The budew taps the luxball and disappears in a flash of light the ball clicking shut with a critical capture.


	16. Drums of War Chapter 16

Later That Night

Luther watched Tristina brushing Zoltar's fur after tucking Alder in. "Do I have to keep teaching him that kind of history or can I move away from politics and war?"

Zoltar stretches, "We did not ask you to teach that part of history only that if you were going to you tell the whole story."

Tristina rubs her face the typical energy and good humor gone. "Luther you have a gift for seeing truth and telling it in a way that others believe. A wonderful thing in a teacher, a dangerous thing in a general, and a terrifying thing in a politician. Humans mark most of their history with wars. As you have guessed Zoltar and I have known war. Having seen it I don't want to ever see it again. So teach what you feel is best, but think about the future as much as the past."

"Mamie is right your trying to shape us to fit a plan?" Luther moves across the room and gets Tristina a glass of water.

"No we are looking for students with aura potential. You, Mamie, and Alder, have potential of different kinds than we were looking for originally." Tristina accepts the water with a slight smile.

"To be blunt we know of one child with aura potential and it could take years to find another so we decided to try to develop what was right in front of us. You're all good people and we realized you could potentially greatly benefit the world." Zoltar stands and offers Tristina a paw up. "We have no grand design just hope for a better future."

Luther watches them, "What about Tyler is he what you are looking for?"

They share a look, "He might be, having potential and a calling are not the same, Tyler is still learning who he is." Zoltar nods at Tristina's words.

"A calling is that why you stick with it even knowing..." Luther glances at Tristina and then the floor.

"Knowing that there is no such thing as a retired aura guardian? At least not a human one." She slips her arms around Zoltar and holds him. "I knew war before I set foot on this path I was running for my life the day Zoltar and I met. An he made damn sure I knew the price before I chose this path. Having known war as I have I count this path worth my life. If a path you can't stand to turn from isn't a calling what is?"

Zoltar leans into her. "I wish to Arceus it wasn't I would steal her away in a heartbeat and settle down maybe adopt some kids and raise a family."

Tyler leaned against the wall in the hallway and pressed a fist to his chest as it finally started the sink in that the painful beauty Luther had been talking about wasn't that there auras where blindingly bright when they were together it was that she came with a human life expectancy made far shorter by her calling and they were spending what time she had trying to make the world better rather than enjoying the time they had building that family.

"You are terrifyingly beautiful you now that right? The love when you look at each other and the complete acceptance of each other and the price your willing to pay." Luther shakes his head. "I hope as teachers you don't have to. There are some prices to high and the world doesn't always deserve the gifts it receives."

Tristina shares a look with Zoltar as Luther turns to go before speaking. "The world is a big messy place, but it has innocence in it like Ulric's egg, Alder, Olivia, even those kids who got suckered into Team Galactic, do they deserve a world without aura guardians? Don't mistake me we are going to do everything we can to have a long life together but what I can't and won't do is turn away from those who need help."

Luther looks back at them, "Then Arceus help your enemies because the rest of us are not as forgiving and kind."

Tristina smiles slightly, "Do not mistake that either, I may forgive flaws, and offer kindness but Arceus have mercy on my enemies for I will have none. I am a child of war I have seen what mercy buys when miss spent."

Luther stills and looks from her to Zoltar seeing something he never had before. "You aren't old enough to be a soldier Tristina but the look in your eyes right now." He shudders, "There are histories that are not meant for just anybody to read aren't there?"

"Luther yes everyone carries their own story and for the most part they don't make the history books. Those stories are there's to share or hold. Someday you may be ready to hear ours but not today." Zoltar glances toward the hall. "It has been a long day for all of us."

Luther flushes finally catching on that they might want some alone time after being on the road with all of them. "Oh oh! Sorry right see you in the morning." He rushes out almost bumping into Tyler.


End file.
